Fate
by Komakipureblood
Summary: A peredhil now resides in Mirkwood, a half human and half elf. She simply wants to live her life as she did since she could remember. The joy of her family, the devotion of a loving father, and her desires being fulfilled by an ellon she could never have.
1. Chapter 1

This story has many hints of sexual and intimate acts, just a **warning **beforehand.

**XXX**

Chapter 1: One Way Love

**XXX**

The ellth stood in front of the king like everyone else as he commanded everyone to not leave the gates without his permission.

Their prince was currently spending time in the Kingdom of Gondor visiting King Aragon and Queen Arwen. It had been twenty years since the destruction of the ring. She had been living in the Mirkwood kingdom for about five hundred years now, the first fifty years of her life she had spent with her mother, her human mother.

It was known throughout Mirkwood that she was a _pedehil_, but the king had accepted her entrance into the kingdom when her father approached the king, informing him that her mother had died and she was but an elfing, that she could not survive on her own.

Her mother had died at the age of seventy six, Zalar herself was only fifth years of age but in human eyes she was no more than the age of nine.

She had watched her mother age and die right before her eyes, but that was the life of an elf with a human parent.

One could not tell that she was a _pedehil _unless they asked her. Her father had gifted her with all the gifts Valar gave to the elves, immortality, beauty, and strength. Her mother gave her, her dark complexion of hair and skin.

She was one of the regular guards, a soldier in the fifth division. The soldiers that simply guarded the borders.

Her family were right in the middle, her step-mother that she addressed as nana, and her older brother. Her father's family accepted her in every way, they never thought of her as anything different from them.

She had made sure not to bring shame to her father's name.

But there was one thing that would destroy her ada and nana's heart if they found out about it.

As evening descended on them even through the caves one could tell the sun had left them for the day. She made her way through the back passage as she did every night. Her form was hidden under a large cloak and hood. No one could find out about this, she would not be able to face her family if her secret was found out.

Zalar went through the dark cave path into the palace, she looked back to make sure no one was following her.

**XXX**

Zalar made one light knocking sound against the hard frame of the door with her knuckles, waiting as the noise travelled through the door she could hear the answer back a simple locking sound to the main door.

She pushed the door slowly to reveal her commander for the night.

As her violet eyes laid upon the mystic creature in front of her, she could not help but bow her head and reveal her face to him.

"Your majesty" her voice was but a whisper within the king's chambers.

"Zalar" the voice of the king was strong demanding, she had seen it many times throughout her life.

His anger was something everyone in Middle-Earth feared, he was not a kind man. They say he was kind only the very early ages of his rule, when his wife was among the living, and when his son was an elfling.

As she kept her eyes to the floor and her head bowed, she could feel his presence in front of her. His hands moved as he moved pieces of her hair out her face.

"Are you injured?" his enchanting voice became gentler as the king disrobed her cloak to reveal the silver night gown underneath.

"No, your majesty" She would never address him by his first name, he had given her permission before but she gave him her reasons why she would not, and he would not ask her again.

There were a few times where his name would escape her mouth, but only when she could not control her actions and thoughts, when she is consumed in pure desire.

They had moved to the king's bed, as he disrobed himself and pulled off her night gown.

She was his distraction when he called upon her, his amusement and servant when he needed her to be. She was no fool it was very simple as to why he choose her to have intimacy with, she would not talk. For the simple reason that she owed him her life, with one word of this man that claimed her night after night, she would lose everything she held dear.

So when he asked her to become his companion at night, she responded the only way she could.

As his lips descended on her's the night of entertaining the King of Mirkwood began.

**XXX**

As Zalar laid in her bed, trying to get some rest before the day started, she could not stop her mind from wondering. Lately it had been happening a lot, so much so that she became injured from her carelessness during one the spider hunts. Her shoulder had been pierced and she was bed ridden for a week, an entire week where she could not see the king.

She knew very much the word love had no place in the agreement she had with the king, love was for fools, she thought. Love brought nothing but despair to her mother, love for a wood elf, in the royal guard at the time. Her father's position had since then moved he was now training the new soldiers of the woodland realm.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knocking sound on her door. As the door slowly opened to reveal her older brother, he looked like every other wood ellon, blonde hair, green eyes, and a bright smile. He was four hundred years older than her, but he acted like the younger one at times. He was in the third division he is almost in the royal guard, but he had failed the entrance twice already and had given up hope. He was not very skilled that is what he always said, that she was ten times better than him.

"Breakfast is ready" He declared as he sat next her on her lavender colored sheets.

"Very well"

The two siblings walked side by side as they entered into the dining area. She could see her ada and nana talking while eating fruits, as the children approached them they smiled.

Her entire family looked exactly the same except that her nana had orange tint to her hair, but anyone could tell they were a family. She was the black sheep the outsider no one could tell that they were related to her.

The elven family she received from being her father's daughter was a good one, they treated her as their daughter nothing less.

As she watched her ada and brother conversing, she could see her nana looking at her with a bright smile that reached her yellow eyes.

"Yes, nana?" Zalar asked plopping a grape into her mouth.

"There has been a rumor about you" she held her breath and started to control every single piece of her body.

"And what is it nana?" Her mother gleamed at her taking hold of her left hand smiling brightly

"You have caught the interest of Lord Claude, my child"

Lord Claude the captain of the royal guards?

"It must be a mistake nana" She gave her mother this look that said she had gone mad.

The boys started to listen once the older female said her daughter caught someone's interest.

"Ahh no she is not, Zalar, I heard him talking about you the other day" He brother stepped in

He was making it worse

"Really? Tell me tell me, what about our beloved Zalar was he talking about?" Her nana could not contain her happiness, after all it was the first time they had heard an ellon having interest in their daughter.

"I just heard it passing by but he was asking about her name and age, when the guards declared that –" He made eye contact with his sister they did not say the word in the house, _half breed_. "He declared it did not matter as long as she was as beautiful as she is now"

She could feel heat rising to her cheeks, no one ever said that to her except for her family. Not even the king, he did no such thing as to compliment her or romance her. He did not have to, he was king, what he said was law no questions asked.

"Do you hear that dear? You might get a marriage proposal" Her nana was ecstatic, she wanted nothing more than to have her daughter married off to a good ellon.

"Yes, nana it is good news" She did as she always did to keep her family happy, nodded and smiled.

**XXX**

_Marriage?_

What would she do if someone did propose to her, it never entered her mind after all. Elves did not want to marry a _pedehil. _

Her current actions would surly cause her some troubles in the matters of marriage.

She laid next to the king as he drank some wine in his bed, his arm resting against his knee as the other leg stretched out. His chest exposed to the air and her violet eyes. She played with the pillow's edge as she was thinking, they never talked much in between their breaks.

The king was not someone you could have a normal conversation with, plus she never tried to it would become complicated she thought.

"Are you in pain Zalar?" He looked at her as he set down the empty cup of wine on his bedside table.

He laid next to her as he started to play with her black hair. The king ran his milky smooth fingers through her hair as he massaged her neck gently.

"No, my lord" her response was short, she did not speak much she never really liked too, her thoughts always remained silent.

"What is it then?" She could tell by his voice that, he would not ask another time what was wrong with her.

"I am thinking, my lord" she could feel softness of his lips as he pulled slightly against her bottom lip as he took several kisses from her.

"About?" His blue eyes starred into her violet set searching for his answer

"Something silly, your majesty" she simply kissed him again, as the king positioned himself above her to start another round of intimacy.

**XXX**

It had been three days since the conversation about Lord Claude came about. Her nana kept bringing it up throughout the current days. She thought her family had lost their minds, the only one that did not talk about it much was her ada, thankfully, he was silent most of the time but he did listen closely, she observed.

As she was walked to her guard duty in the dungeons, which to her was stupid, they had no prisoners. Oh well she would have a piece of mind and some quiet.

She walked into a hard chest, she stepped back and apologized immediately with a bow.

"No apology necessary my lady, it was my fault" His voice was strong but gentle

She looked up to see the man that was the topic of her house.

Captain Claude of the royal guards

"You are Zalar, correct?" He has brown hair, with light brown eyes to match.

"Yes, my lord" She answered truthfully

"It is a pleasure to meet you lady Zalar, I have been wanting to talk to you" He smiled looking at her

Wanting to talk to her, what for?

"I do not understand lord Claude" She could see how the other guards around her gave her dirty looks as the captain conversed with her.

"Let me clarify then, are you currently on duty?"

"I have guard duty in the dungeons lord Claude"

"Then I shall accompany you lady Zalar." He smiled as he motioned for her to make her way to the dungeons.

As they made their way to her destination, the walk was quiet.

Captain Claude sat on the steps as she stood next to one of the empty cells. His smile did not disappear from his face the entire time they were in each other's presence.

Honestly Zalar did not know what to do about this ellon, she had heard the other ellths talking about him. His charm, his features, build, and skills as a captain. He was well known he got a good name as being a captain of the royal guards.

"You are beautiful" He declared as he leaned on his palm that was resting on his knee, a smirk evident on his face.

Her eyes widened at his statement.

"You are embarrassing me lord Claude"

"Claude, you may call me by my name" His demeanor changed a bit, smile dropped and his face was serious.

"That is inappropriate lord Claude, I am simply a guard in the fifth division" she declared, stating the obvious ranking positions present

"I am giving you permission Lady Zalar"

"I still believe it is inappropriate lord Claude"

"If it is our ranking you are worried about worry about it no more, I would like you to join the royal guards under my command"

The royal guards? She would shame her brother if that were true.

"For what reasons Lord Claude?"

"I believe you hide your skills"

"For what reasons would I do that?" Only an idiot would hide their potential.

"That I do not know, but I am ordering you to join my command" Claude said as he stood up and walked up to the ellth.

"Is that all, lord Claude"

"It is not" he took hold of her hand as her rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles and fingers.

She became nervous this was a position she was not used to.

"I would like to spend time with you lady Zalar"

"I…I…can you please clarify lord Claude" her breathing hitched as he held her hand in both of his hands.

"I wish to court you my lady"

**XXX**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this, I want a story that I do not have to make too much back story. Please let me know what you think.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Paradise Lost

**XXX**

Zalar was sitting on the soft cushions by her balcony that gave her the view of the entire kingdom. She had the day off duty today, and she needed to speak with her father about Captain Claude.

"_My hand is not mine to give Lord Claude, please give me time to discuss this with my father"_

He simply nodded and kissed her hand as an answer, leaving her to her duties of guarding empty cells.

She really wished all of this was some kind of jest that the ellons wanted to play on her but she knew that the Captain of the royal guards would not participate in such activities.

As she sat against the railing with a glass of wine in her hand sipping slowly trying to forget the entire debacle. She just wanted to go back in time where she lived her boring life and at night entertain an ellon she could never have.

When they first started the entire thing she could not withhold her emotions for him, since she could remember her heart has always desired the king. Her father had told her stories of his victory in battle, his courage and strength. She had become smitten with him the moment she learned what affection meant for the opposite sex. She admired him for all that is, the fact that he is king did not matter to her. She is entranced by the man, Thranduil himself, is all she desired.

However, she soon realized that she could never truly have him and that it would be better to get rid of the emotion entirely. It was probably the human side of her that helped her bury her infatuation for the king.

"Zalar, my dear" She could see her father enter her bedroom

Her father walked towards her taking a seat beside her, she smiled as he held her hand and kissed her head.

"Your mother said you wish to speak to me" She gave him a cup of wine that was beside her, so that he could relax from his heavy load of work.

"I did, Ada" She leaned her head on her hand that was resting against the railing looking out throughout the caves until her eyes landed on the empty throne room.

"What is it my child?" her father took a sip of his wine as he stroked his daughter's cheek accompanied with a look of adoration.

"Lord Claude has approached me"

"What for?" her father immediately had a serious look on his face

"He commanded me to join the royal guards" She could see the brightness in her father's eyes about the news she gave him

"That is wonderful" She sighed it was bad news, in her eyes the command was disrespectful to the brother she adored.

"Father" She said with a stern voice.

His smile disappeared and motioned for her to continue with a small movement of his hand.

"Brother has been trying to enter into the royal guards for a hundred fifty years now, I will shame him if his younger peredhil sister enters before him."

"Zalar!" Her father's voice rose at the insult she made to herself, he despised the word she used to call herself.

"You know that your brother will not care, whether you enter before him or not." She took a large drink of the wine almost finishing it.

"I still feel uncomfortable with it" She pulled her dark hair to the right side of her face as she let her eyes wonder once again to the throne room. She would have to leave soon.

"If Lord Claude, the captain of the royal guards believe you would serve the kingdom well than he is correct."

"But father, I do not believe he wants me for my skills as a soldier." Her father's eyebrows rose at that comment.

"He has asked for permission to court me, I informed him I would ask you first."

"It is good news Zalar, the captain of the royal guards wishes to court you –" He could see that his child was not happy, "You do not like him?"

"He is a fine man father" She rubbed her forehead to decrease the pain she was feeling from it.

"But?"

"You know that he will not marry a _peredhil _–" Her father was going to interrupt her again but she stopped him with a darkening look adorning her face.

"You know I am telling the truth, his parents will not approve. Father, you, mother, and big brother have always treated me equally, but the moment Lord Claude finds out about how the others feel about me, his wants to court me will disappear."

She took a deep breath and made her final statement about the subject.

"If you wish for me to court him, I will. I am letting this decision be yours and nana's"

She walked to her room to get ready for bed.

**XXX**

It had bothered him greatly when she denied him the softness of her lips multiple times during the night of intimacy. He had known her, her entire life, he had seen every inch to see, touched every part of her, but never had she denied him the softness of her lips. Tonight she had refused him so greatly that he could no longer control his anger.

"Enough!" His voice yelled out with such a force that her high from pleasure instantaneously disappeared within the drapes that surrounded them from the bed and wondering eyes of the palace.

The king separated himself from Zalar as he sat down with a knee bent up and the other one folded, his waist covered by the silver satin sheets.

Zalar's response was not one he wanted at all, not once since their involvement did she complain about anything, but as she sat there with a disoriented look. Her naked form was only covered by her dark hair and her waist was blocked from his view with the sheets.

"It is nothing my lord" she whispered as the words came out a bit of a struggle for her.

"It is NOT nothing, Zalar" His glare was horrible on his face, she hated that look he gave her.

"We have never had conversation before my lord, why now" She looked up to his face and could see how the sweat was dripping down from his neck to his chest, making his body glisten in the darkness of the room.

"You have never denied me before, that is why"

"Should I leav –" she was immediately interrupted by his shout "You will not leave this room!"

She sighed and decided it was best to make eye contact with him. As her light eyes meet his strong and bold blue eyes, she could see his frustration clear as his face.

"Speak" The king commanded

She really wondered if he would do something like what she is trying to accuse him of, would he go that far to keep a closer eye on her.

Zalar inhaled deeply before asking him the question that had been bothering her all day.

"Did you make an order for me to join the royal guards?" He raised an eyebrow at her, he had heard of no such thing. He thought she would complain about his roughness through the night that increased every time she denied him her seductive lips.

"I did not, why are you asking me this Zalar" He leaned down next to the bed and grabbed his robe covering her form, it did not seem like they would continue on for the night since the sun would rise soon and she would have to leave him alone in his chambers.

"Lord Claude approached me yesterday commanding me to join" She had never said another ellon's name in his presence before, it made his stomach turn and twist with a feeling he despised greatly, _jealousy._

He had heard the councilors and the maids talking about it, how they had seen the captain of the royal guards conversing with the _peredhil. _

"It is a privilege to serve the royal guards under my command" Thranduil declared looking at the young female before him but he could visibly see it. She never showed much emotion on her face but he learned what each small movement she made had a statement to it. By the fact that he could see how she bit her lower lip proved him to be correct in his statement.

"Shame that is all that promotion will bring to me" She muttered under her breath but the king could clearly hear her statement.

He could not bear it not tonight, as she refused him, as she said another man's name in his presence. He could not control himself but to pull her form to him embracing her tightly as he kissed her deeply. Entangling their bodies and sheet into a giant twisted mess.

Thranduil since he could remember enjoyed her kisses the most, at times when he thought about his deceased wife, Zalar was all that would consume his mind in the recent years. The love he had for his wife was extremely strong but as the memories faded, his emotions for the ellth in his arms grew beyond his control.

He never declared his feelings towards her, he was afraid she would leave. He, the king of Mirkwood did not fear anything but if the woman in his arms would leave him, he would not be able to bear it. He had tried on several occasions to tell her with his feä trying to connect with her, but she never responded. He did not know if it was because of her human half but it seemed as if she could not feel his call for her.

As he released her from the kiss he watched how the trail of saliva trailed down her lips, she was embarrassed, she avoided his eyes and instead concentrated on his hand that had her's in it tightly.

**XXX**

Zalar walked into her home to find a sight before her that she could not put together.

In the dining hall sat Captain Claude with her father and mother, conversing as if it was a normal. Her mother had a bright smile on her face and was pouring Captain Claude some tea.

She could slowly feel her normal life shattering into millions of pieces of glass.

"Zalar, dear come sit with us" Her nana called running to her side pushing her towards the table where the two ellons sat.

She tried to keep her face natural not to show any displeasure from the captain's presence in her home. Disrespecting the captain of the royal guards could mean no moving up within the divisons, and a lot of hardship for her family, Mirkwood would just love the gossip of the _peredhil_ disrespecting the captain.

As she sat beside her father, while greeting the captain with a bow, she felt like her entire stomach was sitting right above her chest.

"Lord Claude has approached us for our permission to court you, is that not lovely Zalar?" Her mother beamed at her as she hugged her daughter.

She had never seen her mother this happy before, what option did she have but to keep that smile on her doting mother's face.

"Yes, it is lovely Nana. Thank you lord Claude for respecting my wishes." She gave him a small bow of the head.

"You do not have thank me my lady, I simply wish to see you happy from now on." His smirk was very flirtatious and yet respectful at the same time how he did that without offending anyone in the room was beyond her.

"My child, Lord Claude wishes to make it known about the courtship at the Celebration of Starlight." Her father explained looking at her with a gentle look. He knew her well enough to know that whatever she did, she did not want to upset or disappoint him and his wife.

As he looked at his daughter, he knew that the point she had made the previous night was very true but as he spoke to the young ellon wanting to court his daughter. He could see that lord Claude wanted nothing more to make her happy in life, he was a father that wanted his child to have a life filled with happiness and love.

"I have never attended the festivities before, Ada" She looked at her father with a passive look.

"Do not worry all of us will be there, we will make sure lord Claude treats you well, is that not correct lord Claude?" He made eye contact with the young ellon across from him.

"Yes, of course I simply wish to see and spend time you with lady Zalar." She could see how lord Claude smiled as he made eye contact with her, and immediately her violet eyes avoided him.

**XXX**

She laid in her bed clutching onto her pillow, lord Claude had left her home. Her parents were now conversing with her brother informing him of the _good_ news.

She did not know what to do, what to say, how to act. All she knew was that she could not deny lord Claude, it would break her mother's and father's heart.

When she sat at the table she immediately recognized the look her father gave the captain. He respected him and he approved of him.

Four days that was all the time she had left of her normal life, and from then she would be known as the Captain of the royal guards companion and future wife.

Elves did not just court and separate the majority to nearly all of the time the moment courtship started the wedding and bonding ceremony was simply one step behind.

Her heart was hurting, her thoughts jumbled, she did not want anyone to see her this way.

As a tear slipped from her eyes and she placed a hand over her mouth to keep the cry from releasing, she could not help herself but to say his name.

"_Thranduil" _

**XXX**

Thranduil was busy the entire day not a single moment of piece. The councilors kept butchering him about the upcoming Starlight festivities that was four days away.

The night had finally descended and he somehow found himself in his chambers drinking his third goblet of wine. He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger, he was on edge since afternoon. He felt like someone had called him, he thought it was her but she would never be in the palace.

His heart had tugged in his chest several times throughout the day, something was wrong. And the fact that Zalar had not yet arrived in his chambers worried him.

He knew she would not attend the Starlight festivities but he wanted, he craved to see her present. He was a very selfish man when it came to her. The things she would make him do without even being aware of it.

As he stood from his chair and walked next to the table that had box laying on top of it. He took a gulp of wine, feeling the liquid moving down his throat. He lifted the box open to reveal a white dress shining like the brightest star in the sky, embezzled with jewels of starlight all around the neck.

The king had the dress special made for her, he wanted her to attend the festivities even if she could not stand by his side but simply seeing her in the dress would bring joy to his cold heart.

Thranduil sighed as he closed the box and laid on the bed waiting on Zalar. His mind wondering to the beginning of it all.

**XXX**

It was during the celebration of Starlight, that Thranduil had felt his loneliness overbearing.

The majority of the wood elves had become drunk, merrymaking, or dancing in the great hall. However that was not the case for him, he found himself walking towards the river that flowed into the kingdom. Recently he had found his feelings of loneliness more troublesome then he thought.

His mind had wandered as his feet moved naturally to his desire.

He had stopped walking when his pointed ears picked up on the sound of someone singing. He was at least another mile away from the river but as the voice rang into his ears his feet began to move faster.

Everyone was at the great hall celebrating, no one should be by the river.

As he moved closer he could clearly hear the soft words coming from an ellth, it was soft and gentle it could not be a male singing.

_~ The love we couldn't have in this life. The fate we couldn't have in this life. ~_

Thranduil stopped as he saw her sitting by the river bed, singing a phrase that struck his heart heavily. As he saw her, he immediately knew who it was.

The _peredhil _

He had known her since she was an elfling, she grew up in his kingdom. As she sat there as a full grown ellth he could not deny her beauty, such rare sight he had found.

The girl was very quiet, she never indulged in the parties, she stayed with her family and only came out during her duties as a soldier.

_~On the day we meet again after the long way round, please don't let go of my hand~_

He watched as her lips moved bringing the melody out of her mouth like she was siren born of the sea seducing everyone that heard her song.

It seemed as if the song had ended and with it she stood up dusted herself off and turned around to only to be meet with a pair of blue eyes.

"Your majesty" She immediately curtsied and bowed her head.

He watched her stay in the same position for about a minute until he addressed her, Thranduil had observed her clothing, a light green gown, simple with no embellishments

"Lady Zalar is it?" He asked, he was unsure of her name, it was not like he conversed with her every day to remember her name.

"Yes, your majesty" she kept her eyes to the floor not meeting his eyes.

"You may rise" Thranduil watched as his command was slowly being made, her shoulders slowly moving up, her back straightening. The last part of her body to move was her head and when his eyes meet her's his breath held him in place, light violet eyes staring back at him.

"Why are you here?"

She did not answer him, how was she supposed to answer him.

"I asked you a question" She was hesitant she did not want the wrath of the King of Mirkwood upon her.

"My mother died on this day your majesty, I simply wished to celebrate her life" She answered with a straight face, he could see she was not lying but he could also see the fear that she had of him.

"The singing" She was unsure if it was a question or statement but she decided it would be in her best interest if she answered it.

"A song my mother wrote for her love for my father, your majesty" her fingers were fidgeting with her dress, she wanted to run, if she displeased the king in anyway her life, her happiness would be taken away.

Yes, her mother was human, how foolish to fall in love with a silvan elf. He watched as her left hand played with the material of the dress.

"Are you afraid of me" Thranduil asked as he moved closer to her, he simply wanted to look at her closer.

"I do not wish to displease you, your majesty" She lowered her head as he stood a few inches from her.

He was curious, recently he had found himself watching her more often then he would like to admit. The way the others teased and offended her, not once did she rebel, not once did she return the favor they gave her. And yet, she walked with her head up high not shaming anyone in her stride making sure that her father would not be ashamed. Such pride she had.

His eyes feel on her lips that glistened in the moonlight as she licked them nervously. He wanted to taste them even if she would deny him, so he did the unexpected.

"Follow me"

She blinked several times before she saw him leaving the river walking towards the palace, not wanting to displease the king, Zalar did as she was instructed and followed the king to a back passage.

He lead her through a narrow stone passage until they reached a stone door, it looked like a hidden door.

As the king pushed the door and revealed a royal room, she realized she was inside the palace.

"You will take this passage every night" He made eye contact with her, her violet eyes looked a bit confused.

Why would she be entering into the palace, and as if she had been hit in the head, it came to her. But surely the king would not ask her of that. Since she could remember he never laid his eyes on an ellth, had no desire in women.

Thranduil walked towards her, his breath hitting her face, his royal blue eyes drilling into her violet set.

He moved a piece of her out her face and stuck it behind her ear. His hand slid down to her shoulder and slowly dreadfully pushing the strap of her dress down her shoulders. Her skin prickled, the king was touching her in such an intimate matter, and her heart was beating against her chest so loudly she was afraid he would hear.

"You will accompany me in my bed, when I so desire, do you understand?" Thranduil waited for her answer, she was looking at him directly in his eyes until he could slowly see the redness against her cheek.

"I understand, your majesty"

**XXX**

_Feä is energy/spiritual connection_

Small mistake in the last chapter I wrote _**pedehil**_for half-elven but it is spelled _**peredhil. **_I apologize

Thank you so much for the ones that favored, followed and reviewed this story.

I hope I did not disappoint in this chapter, I wanted you all to know how it started because it plays a very big role in the story.

Please let me know what you think

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Caught Ya

**XXX**

She could hear the whispers around her as she walked around in the market with her older brother. Her arm looped in his walking side by side as her brother purchased nourishments from the stands for dinner this evening.

"You are distracted sister?" She turned her head to the side to see the concerned face of her brother.

She was concerned, she had not went to the king last night. He would be mad, that she was sure of.

Also, the fact that marriage was knocking on her home was difficult to accept. How would she explain to the king her position, would she have to stop seeing him.

"Recently, things have become a bit chaotic." She leaned her head against her brother's arm as they started to walk down the path.

"Yes, it seems mother does not run out of energy. Father has become quiet, not saying much about anything." She could feel as he placed a kiss on her head.

Her older brother had always been very loving to her, the moment he learned about having a younger sister. Not once did he resent her in anyway, even though their father had paid much more attention to her. Well she was but elfling when she was brought to the kingdom, and him already a soldier in the fifth division.

"What of you, brother? How do you feel about this" Zalar looked up to meet his green eyes.

"I wish for you to be happy." How did she know that was what he was going to say.

She tipped a bit on her toes to kiss her beloved brother on the cheek which was followed by a bright smile on his face holding her by the shoulders.

"Lady Zalar" that voice belonged to the captain did it not?

The sibling pair turned around to see the captain standing there, with his regular garments. A silver tunic with a dark brown trouser and dark brown pair of boots.

"Captain Claude" Zalar bowed her head in a greeting.

He walked closer to the pair with his hands behind his back, with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I have been told I could find you here from your mother."

She wanted to sigh, her nana was being a bit too optimistic about the captain's want to court her.

"Is there something I could do for you lord Claude?"

"I was hoping that you would grace me with a walk my lady"

Oh…

She has to say something, everyone was starting to whisper, she could not refuse him.

"I would be honored lord Claude" a smile graced her lips, that is all she had to do was smile.

"I will see you at home beloved sister" her brother kissed her hand as he made his way back home.

There was a moment of silence between them, before the captain decided to speak.

"Shall we my lady?" His hand extended to her to grasp

The ellth smiled and took his offer wrapping her arm around his, letting him escort her to their destination.

**XXX**

The captain had brought her to the outskirts of the kingdom, walking around one of the more secluded gardens in the kingdom. She had not been here before, she did not tend to venture much away from her family's side.

He had not said a word to her, she did not mind she liked the silence. Although for a couple a days now her mind had become jumbled and running her mad with her thoughts.

"Shall we sit?" the brunette haired ellon asked motioning to a wooden bench not far from them. The ellth simply nodded as they made their way there.

They both sat down releasing each other's hold, she kept a little distance from him but not enough to offend the captain.

"Have you been well my lady" she saw how he was rubbing his hand against his trouser, he must be nervous she thought.

"I am well, thank you" Zalar laid her hands on her lap while continuing "What about yourself lord Claude, are you well?"

"I am a bit worried about certain matters, but I believe it will work out if Valar wishes it to be so" He smiled making eye contact with, she immediately looked down.

"This is the second time my lady will not look me in the eyes" his voice became soft as if he did not want her to hear what he had just said.

"Forgive me, my lord" the young ellth took a deep breath "I am a bit flustered my lord, I have never been given such attention before"

The male wanted to laugh, who would not give her such attention. No matter the circumstances, she was beyond beautiful. From the moment she decided to grace her beauty before his eyes he had become entranced by her.

"I will give you all of my attention my lady, not once will I divert my eyes from you" the ellon reached out to her hand that was resting in her lap.

The violet eyes locked with a pair of light brown eyes, she was right when she said he was good man.

"Why me my lord, I am not special" she could see how his breath was releasing from his mouth. The afternoon had become a bit cold. They could not feel it, elves did not feel the effects of the weather like mortals did.

"It was not my choice lady Zalar, my heart has decided" he reached to her cheek, pale meeting dark rubbing against the soft flesh with his calloused hand.

She looked away.

"I wish to be with you Zalar, I will wait, I can wait for you as long as you want"

Dark hair flew in the air as her head whipped so fast to see the ellons sincere look on his face that she could feel pain from the movement in her neck.

"And if I do not feel the same way after we bond, lord Claude what will you do" she looked into his eyes to see what she hoped would not be true, that he simply was too curious. That he truly did not love her

"I will be content by simply being by your side my lady" He laid a gentle kiss upon her cheek where his hand once was.

**XXX**

The palace was something everyone wanted to avoid the entire day. The servants were afraid to approach anyone, the councilors were on edge and did not argue about nothing like they always did but instead it was so silent that you could hear a needle being dropped, or door hedges cranking as they opened.

They were afraid of the wrath of the king, from the moment his eyes opened that morning he was yelling. No one wanted to displease him anymore then he already was.

On several occasions he had thrown a goblet, cup, or anything in his reach towards a soldier of the palace or the servants. The councilors knew better the moment they delivered the most important message to the king, they disappeared from the palace.

Legolas would be returning by tomorrow which meant he would present for the Celebration of Starlight; however, he would be accompanied by Gimli the dwarf.

They all had thought that was reason the king was furious that his son would be returning with a dwarf but the king was enveloped by rage before the news even reached his ears.

No one questioned it, they did as they were order that was it. No needless questions, no lingering by the king, or gossiping around the corners even though there was really good rumors now.

As Thranduil took another chug straight out of the goblet emptying it in the process. The object found itself breaking against the door as a yell of command for more wine was made.

He was beyond furious, who did she think she was?

He was king, King Thranduil son of Oropher.

That wretched woman had ruined his entire night and day, not once could he think even though good news had been brought to him about his son.

The night before, she questioned him, said another man's name and had blatantly denied him his desires and now, the woman did not even come to his chambers.

The thought of even barging into her home had consumed his mind more then he would like to admit.

If she did not grace him with her presence tonight, he would go mad.

What he had heard the servants talking about the moment he walked out of his chambers.

"_Lord Claude was in that peredhil's house" one ellth whispered _

"_I heard that he has asked for her hand" said the other holding a tray of tea for the king._

He had wanted to strike the servant, for her lies but as the thought consumed him for another man laying his hands on her had driven him mad.

The sun had set and evening had started to come, she would have to arrive soon.

**XXX**

She hesitated as she was about to knock on the stone door, what would she say?

She took a deep breath and let her knuckles hit the stone entrance, she waited to hear the locking of the door.

As the sound reached her ears the ellth pushed the stone door open.

The king was dressed in all silver, his tunic, his trousers, and his boots. She had heard that he was beyond furious and everyone was frightened.

She pushed the hood of her cloak down showing her face to the king followed by curtsie and addressed the royal elf.

"Your maje – "she could not even finish before the king yelled "Where have you been!"

"My family have been a bit more demanding my lord, forgive me it was not my intention to displease you" she held her head lower trying not look at him in the eyes because if she did she could not lie.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" the shattering of glass hit her ears as her eyes laid on the broken glass against the wall.

"I am telling the truth my lord" her back hit the wall so hard that her breath was knocked out of her.

Those cold cerulean eyes were aimed straight into the violet pair, her way of escape blocked by his long arms on both sides of her face.

"Do you think me a fool" it was so quiet that she thought he had cut her

"No, my lord I would never-" his right hand slammed against the wall ringing in her ears so loudly that it stung, this was the one time she wished she had mortal hearing.

She came up with two options one was he was displeased that she did not pleasure him the previous night or he had found out about lord Claude.

"Tell me the truth Zalar, who were you with" her body had begun to shiver, she was frightened. He could do with her whatever he pleased, her reputation, her family it would all be ruined.

"Lord Claude your majesty"

The noise she made, she could not tell if it was a scream or not because her eyes watered and was choking on her saliva.

She crunched down holding her head against the wall, he had stepped away. The tears she tried to hold back just kept pouring down her face, all the ellth could feel was the shivering and cringing of her body. She was never this afraid even when the mortal men striked her as a child for being a _peredhil._

"Get out, I will kill you the next time I see your face"

**XXX**

She had pleaded and begged her mother to not go to the Celebration of Starlight, if she went with the captain the king would kill her.

Her mother had denied immediately saying that it was disrespectful to lord Claude. Her naneth would not change her mind.

She sat in her bed clinging onto the pillow tightly, dressed in a light lavender night gown.

Everyone in the kingdom was rejoicing the prince had returned from the fellowship of the ring.

Her day was nothing but misery, it had gone so bad so fast.

Her eyes started to water once again as she tried to wipe them away she heard her door opening. Zalar did not turn to see who it was but simply hid her face deeper within the pillow.

"Zalar" her father's voice rang in her ears as a hand was placed on her arm rubbing up and down trying to smooth her emotions.

"What is wrong my child" the blonde ellon laid kisses on his daughter head, not once did she refuse anything they said. The fact that she was so upset about tomorrow that his daughter was crying broke his heart. Had he made the wrong choice, had the captain done something to his beloved daughter.

"Did lord Claude do something to you?" her head shook indicating he was wrong, he felt better that the only man that showed interest in his daughter did not break her heart.

"Tell me what is wrong Zalar" she had hit him with such a force that the blonde ellon did not know that she was hugging, clinging onto him so tightly that he could not breath.

"I beg of you, just this once do not make me go. Please Ada…." She broke out crying again clinging on her father for her life, because if the king saw her death was going to be right in front of her.

"Shhh… you will not go" her father soothed her by rubbing her head and kissing her head, holding his fragile daughter in his arms.

He had never seen her in such a state not once since he had taken her into his home.

**XXX**

The king was standing in the great hall with the councilors and the captain of the guards. Lord Claude was now serving as the captain for eighty years, he replaced Tauriel the moment he had banished her. What a fool she was to love a dwarf, how ironic that his son had become so close to a dwarf during the fellowship. The son of Glion who had been part of the company of taking back the Lonely mountain from the dragon, Smaug.

As his son entered with the dwarf, Thranduil did not let his joy from his son returning safely show on his face but instead a smirk of pride in his heir was evident on his features.

The dwarf did not say anything to the king making Legolas smile at his companion. Thranduil instructed the servants to show the dwarf to his chambers where he would stay during his time in Mirkwood. The moment the dwarf left, everyone else followed leaving the royal pair alone in the great hall.

"Ada I have returned" Legolas inclined his head towards his father

Thranduil did not want everyone to see his emotions regarding his son's return but the moment those words left Legolas's mouth, he took his child into his arms. No matter how old he was, no matter how many battles he was in to him Legolas was his child, the only thing that remained of his wife.

"Welcome home _Ion neg" _he felt how his son's arms wrapped around his form.

Legolas had missed his father no matter what had torn them apart, they were all they had to each other.

**XXX**

Thranduil was accompanied by his son and the dwarf Gimli, as they drank wine and shared stories of their travels during the fellowship.

The fact that Legolas had participated in a drinking game, that even he did not understand was humorous.

"We shall try this game tomorrow during the festivities" Thranduil said pouring Gimli another cup of wine.

The dwarf was not unbearable as Thranduil thought he would be, but as he seeped into his thoughts more his body ached internally. His chest felt as if someone was pulling and tearing it apart, he was having difficulties breathing during the day, and as evening descended upon them his thoughts went back to the actions towards Zalar.

She would not return, he would never see her again. Because he had threatened her had declared he would kill her the next time he saw her face. He was beyond furious last night, he could not even converse on civil conditions with the captain because the hatred he felt for him.

In a couple of years she would be married, baring another man children, loving someone else.

The cup in his hand broke shattering into pieces as the liquid spilled all over the floor.

"Father are you alright?" Legolas worried voice reached him

"I am fine a bit tired, I will be retiring to my chambers. Keep enjoying yourselves"

**XXX**

Thranduil watched as the ellths threw themselves at his son asking for a dance even asking to dance with lord Gimli. A dwarf dancing with an elf was quite a sight to behold, the poor man did not even reach the ellth waist. They had to sway side by side not holding hands, Gimli on several occasions argued to only be put to a stop when one the young ladies smiled at him.

Thranduil kept to himself and drank one of the richest wines in his kingdom, sipping slowly on the cup.

As his eyes wandered through the halls he noticed that her family was not present in the celebration, she never attended but her family did but as he searched he had not seen any of them. His eyes landed on lord Claude as he was walking towards him.

"Your majesty" the brown headed ellon bowed slightly

He was quite, the captain did not speak or interacted with any of the ellths.

"Do none of the ladies interest you lord Claude" Thranduil took another sip of his wine as that feeling in his stomach returned and the pull in his chest became stronger.

The feelings of pain had doubled throughout the day it was more difficult to breathe and even talk on certain occasions. Twice he had to put all of his concentration on walking straight without falling over.

"No, your majesty" the young man eyes fell to the floor having a look of worry fallen on his face

"Is something on your mind?" his empty glass of wine was now replaced by a filled one, as one of the servant brought him and the captain a new glass filled with wine.

"Lady Zalar, my lord"

_Zalar, she is mine_

He had tried so hard to stop the emotions he was feeling, he kept telling himself that he could survive and live without her as he lived without his wife.

"What of her?" the captain noticed the distaste as he spoke about the young lady

"She has fallen ill, my lord"

**XXX**

**All of you that have followed/favored and reviewed thank you so much it truly helps to inspire me to write this story the best I can.**

**I hope you are all happy with this chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and please keep doing so, so that I know all of your thoughts**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning!**

**XXX**

Chapter 4: Only You

**XXX**

The blonde ellon stood in front of King Thranduil waiting on his final judgement and decree on the situation that was before him.

Thranduil watched as a young elfling clang onto her parent leg hiding behind his form, the only thing that was visible to him was a small dark skinned hand and dark hair falling by her side. A beautiful colored eye peeking out behind her father's leg.

She was but a child, but she was a _peredhil_ child. The decision he would make would mean that the king condoned having half elves in his kingdom.

Thranduil stood from his grand throne descending down the stairway, he saw how the child hid her entire form behind her father.

As the king stood in front of the ellon, he tried to see the elfling but failed, she was hiding well from his sights.

"Do not be afraid child, come let me see you"

Her father pushed her a little forwards slowly revealing her entire form in front of the king, gracing him with the prettiness of a young ellth.

He saw how she barely reached the waist of her father, dark hair tied high into a pony tail. Her hands folded in front her nervously playing with her fingers, keeping her eyes down not giving him the pleasure of the beauty of her eyes.

He kneeled down to try and reach eye level with the young elf in front of him.

"I am King Thranduil, what is your name my dear?" slowly she lifted her eyes to look at him but immediately curtsied and looked down taking her dress in her hands extending the dress to the sides.

"My name is Zalar, your majesty" as she slowly stood up his eyes were finally graced with her violet eyes shining beautifully.

Thranduil stood up and gave his decision on the matter regarding the child.

**XXX**

When Tauriel gave him the list of the members that would be joining the ranks of the royal guards. The _peredhil_'s older brother name was on the piece of parchment.

As he looked at the ellon's name his mind wandered back to young child that had entered into his kingdom over four hundred years ago. His eyes had wandered to her whenever he could find her but to the king's disappointment it was a very few times during the recent years as the bud blossomed into a beautiful flower.

He had seen how close she had been to her older brother, how he would dot on her. She was always escorted by him during her outings.

He immediately denied his entrance into the royal guards simply because he wanted to see her walking through his realm more often and not become broken hearted from her brother's death from battle.

**XXX**

As the king walked in his private garden thinking, as the pain in his chest became so painful he could no longer hide or ignore it.

Two days had passed since the Starlight festivities and being informed about the news that his secret lover had fallen ill.

He had tried to reach her but not once did he receive an answer from his spiritual call.

The king had wanted to see her, he wanted to know what illness fell upon on her, Thranduil wanted to be in her presence again to feel her body beside him once again.

He knew that she did not have the gift of the spiritual bonding, between family, nature, and lovers. The moment they became intimate the connection should have been made but the binding of their feä was never made. He could not communicate with her mentally, or feel their emotions of each other. Thranduil wanted to bond with her immediately so that everyone would know who she belonged to. He would be able to speak and share his thoughts with her things he could not verbally say to her about his feelings, all of this would have been shared through the bonding of their _feä._

Thranduil took a drink of his wine as he walked through the garden until his eyes landed on the patch of white roses with a violet color at the end, her favorite kind of rose.

**XXX**

As his wife escorted out the healer from their home, the blonde ellon sat next to his daughter holding her hand tightly.

The illness caused his beloved daughter to regurgitate and be consumed of very high fevers. Her fevers should have subsided already but they did not. She had not consumed anything other than a few sips of water during the past three days.

Her beautiful glow and rosiness in her cheeks was gone and replaced with paleness and pain in her features. She was sweating through the sheets, they had changed the sheets three times during the night and had tripled the amount of blankets that were laying upon her.

She had whimpered once again as her father dipped a towel into a bowl filled with cool water from the spring and started to wipe the sweat from her face.

He had not left his daughter's side since the illness started in the middle of the night, the night before the Celebration of Starlight.

Several times lord Claude had tried to come and see Zalar and had been refused every time. The head of the house did not even let his wife and son see his beloved child.

He loved her deeply. He loved her beyond his own life something like this teared and pulled at his heart if he could take her place in his stead the ellon would have done so immediately.

He had not eaten or gone to his duties during the past three days, he did not care if he would get demoted or lose his position the health of his little girl was all that matter.

As night started to fall on them, the ellon held a bucket towards his daughter as she sat up immediately and purged into the bucket the small contents in her stomach. Her father tried to soothe her as he held back her hair and rubbed her back trying to ease the pain in anyway.

**XXX**

It was in the middle of the night when someone was banging against the door. The younger male in the house that was up drinking wine the entire night, he could not sleep since his little sister fell ill.

He slowly opened the door to reveal the king himself standing in front of their home with two royal guards behind him.

It took him a couple of minutes to realize it was the king before him, he immediately bowed and opened the door for the king to enter into their home.

"Where is she?" Their king said looking around their home.

His mother had come out his parents chambers and immediately curtsied upon seeing their king in their home. The silvan ellth tried to hide her improper form from his majesties view.

"Your majesty, what can we do for you?" his mother asked looking straight into the eyes of the king.

She watched as her son closed the door to their home as the guards came in and stood on each side of the door not moving. The guards were armored in gold armory informing everyone that laid their eyes upon them knew that they were a part of the royal guards.

"Where is she?" the voice of the king rang into their home

"My lord you must be a bit more specific your majesty"

"ZALAR!" The king shouted loudly in their home the noise causing a deep pain his ears.

His father came out from his sister's room shouting about the noise disturbing his sister's sleep.

"Dear the king is here to see our beloved daughter" his mother informed his father with calm voice

They did not know why the king would enter their home in the middle of the night shouting for their daughter but for some reason things slowly began to make sense and the reason behind his daughter's illness became clear as his green eyes meet the king's royal blue pair.

"Has my daughter offended you in some way your majesty?" the green eyed ellon asked looking at his king.

"Yes! Now bring her to me!" the king commanded with another shout.

"I beg of you King Thranduil, she is ill if you could keep your voice down" his wife asked trying to not offend the king.

The anger on king's face disappeared and immediately Thranduil commanded his solders at the door to leave them alone.

When they were left alone, the king spoke low and soft. They had never heard the king speak in such a manner.

"What has befallen her?" Thranduil asked slowly as his eyes fell upon the room where her father came out of.

"A very high fever it is not calming down, your majesty" the blonde ellon declared looking at the king in front of him but somehow the figure in front of him did not seem like a king at all even though his entire form said so, but Thranduil stood before him as a man.

As his eyes fell on the king, he finally realized the late nights he could not find his sister. The secrets she hid when he asked her who she had become smitten with. She had always told him the truth but when it came to talk about a lover she immediately changed the topic.

"It is you is it not? She is in love with you, you are the one my sister sneaks out to meet at night" her brother declared as he looked at the king, finally realizing he was just like every other man.

The king did not say anything to Zalar's brother, he had told her not to tell anyone about his command.

Thranduil lifted one his thick and dark eyebrow at the young ellon not even reaching half his age.

"How do you know about it?"

The blonde ellon became rigid at the questioning of the king before he could answer coughing emitted through the air as his father ran back in the room.

Thranduil noticed how her mother and older brother did not move from their spots as her father attended to her, but the coughing and gaging sound became louder. He started walking towards the room where the sound was coming from.

What he saw and smelled was sickening to his stomach, there was this disgusting smell of fluids and sweat mixed with herbs. The entire room smelled, the king could not take it but what he saw infuriated him more.

The look of horror was on her face, it became clear to him that she remembered his threat towards her. She held onto her father fighter as she dug her face into her father's shoulder.

Her nightgown was falling revealing most of her bodacious bosom, a coat of sweat covered her entire body. Her legs were revealed so much that all the king wanted to do was to ravage her till morning and beyond. Her nightgown was hunched up to her waist revealing every inch of her body that he had missed. The memories of her legs wrapping around him tightly as she called for him, pulling them closer till there was no more space to escape flooded his mind.

Thranduil had to restrain himself otherwise his desire for her would be evident for anyone to see.

Her father was pushing her away slowly from his chest as he looked to the king and then to his daughter.

"King Thranduil wishes to see you"

He saw how she held onto her parent tighter, fear, she was afraid of him of fulfilling his promise that he made to her when he yelled at her to get out of his chambers.

Thranduil closed his eyes to calm his nerves and spoke once again.

"I will return tomorrow"

**XXX**

Evening had befallen them as the king walked in circles reviewing documents in Mirkwoods throne room. He had dismissed his guards and did not want to retire to his chambers for the night just yet. The piece of parchment in his hand held the reports of the trading's between Mirkwood and the new established Laketown.

Thranduil sipped on some wine as his cerulean eyes scanned the paper in his hands. He walked next to one of the stone pillars and leaned on it as he lifted his eyes from the document and onto his realm. Caves upon caves lighting from the ceiling eliminating the darkness within the stone walls.

He saw a flicker of light in one the homes, his eyes following the lonely lighting wondering who would still be up at this hour.

When he finally saw who it was he kept his eyes still following the form not letting a single moment escape him.

Zalar, the peredhil in his kingdom was sitting by the railing of her balcony, sipping on some liquid in a cup that he could assume to be wine. Her face leaned on her arm as her dark locks fell around her face, her eyes concentrating on the book in front of her.

The king slowly watched as she moved her locks from her face when they fell in front her eyes becoming an obstacle in the way of her reading. Every two minutes or so she would flip the page and take a sip of wine.

Thranduil kept his locked on her, she was a good distance away from him but with the eyes of an elf, he could clearly see her even with the lack of lighting. It must have been at least an hour since he started looking at her and it did not seem like she was going to retire for the night to take some rest.

She had filled her cup once during the hour and Thranduil had filled his twice as he kept his eyes glued at the young she-elf.

She was not even a quarter of his age but she was very mature for an elfling so young. The king did not know if he could still call her an elfling as his eyes roamed her upper form. A light blue nightgown hung around her body loosely, when she positioned herself in a certain way the nightgown would hang lower by her chest revealing the very evidence that she was no longer a child but a fully grown ellth. Her mounds were pressed together as she moved her arm to the left giving him a clearer view of the deepness between them.

He could feel the heat rise in his body as he looked at her intensely, his eyes had begun to hurt from the pressure he was putting them through to gaze at the woman.

Thranduil rubbed his eyes together with his thumb and pointer finger trying to soothe them a bit so that he could indulge himself a little more.

As he removed his hand from his eyes and looked back at the ellth he was surprised to see that she was starring right back at him.

He did not know what he should have done had she known he was looking at her.

After about a minute or two of just holding each other's gaze, the king noticed how the strap of her nightgown was falling off her shoulders. He did not want to inform her, he wanted to see what was under the thin material, what she was hiding from him.

But he took the other path showing her with his own hands that her strap from her gown was falling, he watched how she nervously lifted the front of the dress to hide her form and fix the strap on her right shoulder.

As she seemed to deem herself proper again, she mouthed to him a "thank you" not forgetting to add your majesty to it.

When her lips moved, Thranduil wanted nothing more than to indulge in the caverns of her mouth.

The moment she was getting up to leave he protested showing her a stopping motion with his hand. She looked at him confused, he made another motion indicating he wanted her to sit.

Thranduil saw how she hesitated before taking back to her seat, but she did not return to her readings but instead locked eyes with the king.

They had stayed that way for at least another three hours before she had to rest, eyes locked deeply with one another not once moving from each other's form. He wanted to curse every time his eyes had to blink and her form was taken from him. He had watched how she would blush and nervously play with her hair when his gaze would become too evident for her.

It was the first time she had smiled at him, a smile that an ellth would have smitten with a young ellon. It had become difficult to withhold his desire for her.

**XXX**

She was feeling better, she did not know if she was actually feeling better or if she was so afraid that she made herself think she was feeling better.

Zalar was sitting with her back against the bed head with two pillows to help with the hardness of the wood against her back. She was still covered by multiple blankets on top of her, her body was still somewhat covered in sweat, and she was not strong enough to get out the bed. Her mother had helped her wipe off her body with fresh water. The room started to have a better smell it was most likely the flowers that filled her nose, the white roses with purple color at the ends, her favorite kind. The king had brought them for her.

She watched as he sat there next to her bed with his legs crossed and hands folded across his chest and his eyes piercing her very soul. He did not have his crown adorning on his silver head and he was dressed in a more modest way. A green tunic covering his chest, brown boots and brown trousers covering his legs.

He was sitting there for at least twenty minutes simply starring at her, she wanted to hold her ground to be firm but she did not have the strength for it.

Her family was waiting in the dining area as the king was in her room having a private audience with her. The rumors that would start because of the illness that fell upon her would be known by every lady of the court and every ellon that had ears and a mouth on them.

She tried to dampen her chapped lips with her tongue trying to speak.

"Are you going to kill me now, your majesty?" she said softly but loud enough so that the king could hear her speak.

Thranduil raised a brow at her question, did she really think he would harm her in anyway. Unless it was during their acts of desire he never wanted to inflict pain upon her body.

"Don't be ridiculous" his voice was harsh and he saw how it sent shivers down her spine. The fact that she had a thin nightgown on did not help either, it seemed as if whenever he saw her she was always dressed in a nightgown.

The king had never seen her formally in a dress or her armor for the fifth divison.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, your majesty"

He hated how she would just give him one word as an answer and then add your majesty to it. He remembered a time where the phrase "Yes, your majesty" brought him to pure bliss. It was the first couple of months that she would moan in such a way.

Thranduil smirked as his mind wandered back to the past.

Zalar did not want to disturb him, he seemed happy with his mind wondering but the fact remained that everyone would now know that she had an improper relationship with the king.

"My lord?"

His blue eyes meet her's indicating that he was listening.

"Will I still be keeping you company in your chambers?" she slowly tried to reach for the goblet that had water in it, but the king had beat her to it standing up beside her filling the glass then passing it to her.

As she slowly drank, the king sat right next her on the bed pushing some of her black hair behind her ear. She avoided his eyes looking down at the cup in her hand.

"Nothing has changed between us –"she interrupted him shooting her head up looking directly at the king, "But everyone will now know"

"I am fine with that Zalar, it will be easier for us" His face moved closer to hers as he took the cup of water out of her hands and placed it on the bedside table.

As his face moved closer Zalar found herself closing the distance between them as well, as their lips touched the desire they held for each other was evident.

The kiss turned deeply very quickly, the king pushed his tongue into her caverns as the pink object moved together with the other pink muscle, pushing and pulling at each other's lips harshly.

Thranduil was pushing the layers of blankets off of her as she moved herself into a laying position. Zalar's hands started pull against his tunic finally grabbing the material helping him take it off and throwing it on the floor. The urgency and want between them was too great, she could not hold it in any longer, and it seemed as if Thranduil could not either.

Thranduil ripped her dress open to reveal her beautifully sculpted breast, he took both of them in his hands messaging and pinched the soft flesh as his lips attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses.

Zalar was trying to untie his trousers, trying to keep her concentration at the task she was trying to complete but she failed miserably as they moved to hold onto the king's back as one of his hands pulled up the bottom of her nightgown to push his hand in-between her legs. She could feel how he smirked against her skin as he felt her desire for him.

"~Thranduil….my lord…please" Zalar bit into his shoulders as one of his digits indulged himself in her flesh.

He absolutely loved it when she cried out his name.

"Again" the king commanded as he took one her mounds into his mouth moving the pink muscle around the flesh leaving a trail of saliva around it.

She said his name again when he started to rub and move faster against her desire.

"I beg of you Thranduil"

The king pulled back to untie his trousers, to immediately indulge himself in the ellths body that he had desired the moment she left his chambers that night.

Her moans became louder, her muscles wrapped around him as one her hands was placed against the head board making sure not to hit the board making too much noise for her parents to hear.

As the king made slow and painfully movements inside of her, it was not enough, not when she had missed him so dearly, not when she thought she would never be able to have him again.

"Faster, Thranduil"

He wanted her to plead, to hear that she had missed his touch as much as he had missed hers.

"Say it!" she did not understand what he wanted her to say, "Say that you want me" He kissed her harshly making her lower lip bleed.

She whispered the words her wanted to hear against his ear, licking it. He moaned as she touched him in a way that Thranduil absolutely adored.

"I want you my lord-"she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist trying to pull them closer together.

"Only you, Thranduil"

His lips descended on her for the final time as their desire became evident for each other.

**XXX**

I hope it was not too much.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a short survey at the end of the chapter **

**I apologize for the long wait it was finals week prep and exam taking. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**XXX**

Chapter 5: Hopeless Love

**XXX**

Thranduil was sitting in his wooden elk designed chair in his chambers next to the furnace. He was finishing on his second goblet of wine for the evening. The pain he had felt for the past couple of days had disappeared the moment he was in the presence of Zalar.

The king's mind wondered back to his relationship with his wife, the queen of Greenwood. He did not choose his bride, she was chosen for him by his father. The marriage was brought on when his father wanted an alliance with the daughter of the Lady of Light.

His entire marriage with her was a struggle until she bore him an heir, a son, their Legolas, their little green leaf. Legolas had brought joy into his kingdom and to his queen, she loved him more than the stars that light up the night sky. Their marriage and love between them did not grow strong and she, his beloved still despised him and the kingdom she resided in.

Thranduil loved her, even if it was never truly returned.

As he faced the fire that danced to the wind and flames bringing heat to his chambers. Elves did not feel the cold but the lighting the fireplace gave him calmed his mind.

Zalar, he knew sometime type of bond was between them because he would not have felt as ill as he did when she was not by his side. The unbearable pain that plagued him would not have disappeared the moment he was in her presence and the moment she was in his arms, where she belonged.

**XXX**

The moment her father realized what her relationship was with the king, he had not spoken or looked at her since the king departed their home with the royal guards.

Her heart ached terribly in her chest but her illness had subsided after the king departed her home. Zalar did not want to leave her chambers, the tongues of the guards and servants in the palace would already have gossiped about how the king had visited her in the middle of the night and then came again the next afternoon.

Three days had passed since the king's visit to her home.

Her mother had ordered her to go to the market to pick some fruits for their evening meal in a few hours. The two royal guards that were stationed in front of her home were now following her through the market. Zalar honestly did not know what to do but the sadness and rage in her heart was growing with each step she made being filled by dirty looks, whispering behind her back as she walked passed the stations and the silvan elves walking the same path as her.

She sighed deeply before deciding to walk towards the palace.

**XXX**

Thranduil walked towards his chambers, where he instructed Galion to put Zalar in when she requested an audience with him.

He had just gotten out of a council meeting where the council members voiced their displeasure with his relationship rumors with the _peredhil. _Which they had made sure to point out every single moment they could.

The elven king discharged the two guards that were stationed in front of his chambers as he entered the room. He saw her sitting in one of the wooden chairs close to the fire place. Thranduil learned early in their arrangement that unlike himself and other elves, Zalar felt the cold enough to bother her on a physical level.

As her violet set of eyes laid on his form as Thranduil sat in front of her. Pouring out a glass of wine for himself and her on the side table.

"Your majesty" her voice was quite but had a firmness to it that he could not deny he found attractive.

As he sipped on the wine in his hand, Thranduil found himself observing her form even though she seemed healthier she looked worn.

"Yes" his voice was low and strong the voice of a king she knew too well.

"I have never asked anything of you but –" Zalar gripped onto the cup she held in her lap, "but just this once grant me this request"

Her set of violet eyes bore into his cerulean eyes.

"What is your request Zalar?" the king crossed one leg over the other as he swirled the red wine in the cup calmly.

"Declare me as your mistress"

Thranduil took several moments to take in what Zalar had requested of him

"I will agree if you give me your reason, Zalar. You are a prideful ellth, why would you want this shame on your family?" the king watched as she slowly set the glass of wine on the table never even touching the substance to her lips.

Her eyes looking directly at him. She spoke, "I have never said this out loud because until now I did not believe it to be true" The fire flickered lighting her features in such way that made it difficult for Thranduil to control his feä and desire in place.

His feä was trying to reach out to her enveloping her entire form with his feä. Thranduil watched as she seemed to have notice something physically, it seemed as if his reach helped her hold her tears back from falling.

"I am my Adar's shame. Not once did he show that I was, but when you, your majesty left my home he had looked at me with nothing but shame and disappointment" As Zalar recollected the memory from her mind as her eyes landed on her father she did not have the strength in her to withhold the tears from spilling, burying her face in her palms.

The strong ellth that always faced him in their intimate moments was now fragile and broken.

"Zalar" Thranduil set down his glass of wine on the table as he reached to touch her, the young ellth pressed into the wooden chair.

"Please Thranduil"

It was all his fault once again fate would be cruel to him. The woman he desired would now begin to hate him.

As he held her against his chest tightly as Zalar wept in the crook of his neck burying her tears in his golden tunic.

**XXX**

As he entered into his daughter's room realizing that she was not in her chambers.

The blonde ellon sat on his child's bed as he held his head in his hands. What he had done would ruin everything they had built together.

His beloved Zalar, his precious Valar. The name given to her from her mother. Naming her after the elvish god that created their world. The precious child he only wanted to protect her from the hatred and darkness of this world.

"_Ada" her little hand gripped onto his as she smiled brightly at him._

"_Ada, did I do well?" her older from asked as she pointed at the arrows embedded in the center of her target. Clinging onto him looking for his approval._

"_I want to marry Ada" her small form yelled as her petite arms wrapped around his neck declaring her love for her father to her mother. _

_He watched as her mother laid her to bed, he was on an assignment in Laketown, he took the chance to see his beloved Zalar. Watching as her mother's dark curly hair fell around her shoulders. Her violet set meeting his green pair._

"_When I am gone, you will protect her won't you?"_

"_I swear"_

**XXX**

It was in the middle of the night when she returned home. The king had been kind enough to stay with her, holding her tightly in his arms. She truly wanted to remain in them, they felt like her father's arms, safe. Like when she had been attacked by the humans.

When Zalar entered her chambers her eyes landed on the form of her father.

"Were you with the king?"

"Father, I –"

"Were you!" the older ellon shouted as he stood from his sitting position.

Zalar moved her concentration towards the floor. Answering with a "Yes"

The blonde ellon sighed, this was not a future he wanted his only daughter to have. After all the end of their queen's life could be the same end of his daughter. When silence fell between them, Zalar decided she would break the silence and shame.

"The king will publicly announce me as his mistress."

"He will do no such thing!" the older of the two shouted but he could not deny the feä that surrounded his daughter. The strong royal feel that emitted from the king was now enveloping his daughter.

She stayed quite like she always did.

"YOU WILL NOT SEE HIM AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" he shouted loudly through her chambers, he had never shouted at her before but she had never been in a positon like this one before either.

"You will do as you are told, you are to marry whom I choose and you are to never again be in the presence of the king." He walked past her as he held the door handle in his hands.

"I will not have my daughter walking through these halls with the title of whore"

"Is that understood" his voice was freighting low like cutting her heart open with an elvish blade.

"Yes Adar"

**XXX**

She had been able to avoid the king for five days, her brother had informed her that the king was busy with the preparation for the celebration of his son's return that would be held in a couple of days. Her father had punished her to her chambers and to not leave the walls of her room.

She was worried if Thranduil noticed that she did not return to him. She did not know what his wrath would be upon her family.

Zalar was enveloped in the arms of her brother as they sat on her bed. She felt like all of her strength had left her, weak and fragile something she never wanted to feel again.

"It will be alright Zalar, do not worry sister" the soft voice of her brother whispered as he rested his head on top of her's.

She wished he was right, she truly did.

"No, it will not be alright. I can feel it" she held onto her brother's arm tightly burying her face in his chest.

As the sound of her door opening the siblings both sat up and greeted their father. The younger male immediately left her room as her father stood by the door with his hands behind his back and starring straight at her with a serious look.

"When night falls we are leaving" he whispered low as if someone else was in their room

"Leaving? Where to father?" Zalar positioned herself in a proper sitting position laying her hands in her lap, with a straight back.

"When the gates close for the night, we are going to be taking the back passage and leave with the cover of night so prepare your weapons and do not carry anything unnecessary."

"What about naneth and brother" she asked standing up worried about what would fall upon her family if she left and the king found out.

"They will leave the night of the celebration, when everyone is too busy to notice their absence"

She could feel the sweat in her palms, she was worried very worried.

He must have noticed her hesitation because her father approached her rubbing her arms in a soothing manner.

"Do not worry Zalar, I will take care of everything. The king will not have you"

She slowly nodded her head as she embraced her father, silently praying that everything would be alright.

**XXX**

"Father are you sure about this, if anyone informs the king. This action would be considered treason if the king." His son asked him as they stood on the balcony speaking in hushed tones only a couple more hours for the sun to set and help them hide their tracks.

"I know what I am doing, if Zalar is captured by the king. Her life will be put in danger."

"Are we not putting her life in danger by doing this" his son spoke back in a little more louder tone.

"Be quiet, you know what happened to queen. Is it not bad enough how the other elves treat her, do you wish ill upon her, your own sister." He demanded as his eyes bore into his father's.

"No, Adar I do not wish ill upon her. I am worried as we all should be" He whispered back lowering his eyes from his father's. Their safety, he was truly frightened of what could befall on them.

If anyone wronged the king in even the slightest manner the punishments were severe. The past captain was a very good example for loving someone she should not. Even his own son, the king had banished him for certain amount of time when he defied him for defending Tauriel.

"We will be safe do not worry my son."

_I hope you are right father, may Eru protect us all from King Thranduil's wrath._

**XXX**

As night fell, her father and her were now slowly walking through the woods, that were no longer plagued by the giant spiders.

But dark nonetheless

If she had been gifted with her mother's eyes she would not be able to tell branch from tree or her own hand apart with the darkness surrounding them.

Their forms hidden behind their cloaks to keep their form hidden from wondering eyes. She was armed and so was her father, orcs and goblins were still hiding in their disgusting caves. A bow on her back and two short sword at her sides and a long one on the side of her hip. She had armed herself more than usual but it was not visible to the common eye, Zalar was on edge this whole thing felt wrong in every way but it was what her father wanted she could not deny him, she would not deny him. Even if she would never see the face of the man she loved.

As they reached the clearing two horses were hidden in the trees waiting, her adar must have set them up earlier in the day. Both of their fur were dark, one with a dark brown and the other pure black. Zalar set the saddle correctly on the black mare hushing the animal by its nuzzle.

"I mean no harm" she could feel how the horse slowly calmed down

"Zalar hurry" he father rushed her to set herself on top the horse as he was already saddled and sitting on the animals' back.

Did he not remember animals did not trust and spoke to her as they did to the other elves.

As the ellth lifted herself up and sat on top of the horse taking the reins in her hands and tightening the hood of her cloak as they rode out into the night.

Leaving behind her home and leaving the king behind as well.

**XXX**

**Would you all like more intimacy scenes or more detailed scenes**

**Do you want more flashbacks or their first couple of years together or keep it the way it is.**

**Would you like the lord Claude and Zalar relationship to continue?**

**Thank you and please review with your answers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Small note: when there is italics in the chapter at certain times it means they are communicating through their bond.**

**Warning: Mature scene**

**XXX**

Chapter 6: Cry Again

**XXX**

When Zalar had left his chambers and the palace, Thranduil found himself sitting by his balcony sipping on some rich wine and gazing into the halls of his realm. His thoughts were mostly with his Zalar, she was young very young not even a millennium in age, while he was three times and some more to add to it. His son, his little leaf is already two and half millennium years in age.

The king found that her age did not matter in many of the cases unless when it came to her being the mistress of the king. The questions of taking someone that had no title and could not stand by his side as queen. Thranduil could already hear the bickering of his council members and advisors.

He truly did not want to hear of all the nonsense that was going on for no reason other than to cause Zalar and her family distress. It was his fault, had he not approached her that night so long ago, had he not let his eyes linger on her form longer than they should have. Thranduil would not be in this position where he felt like living an age without her would be pure agony in the truest form.

He took another drink from his goblet and laid the empty cup on the table in front of him as he relaxed into the chair slowly closing his royal pair of blue eyes.

**XXX**

He had watched as the new interest of the kingdom followed closely behind her father. Never leaving his side and never uttering a word just slowly following and listening to what everyone else had to say. Thranduil did not miss that she did not make eye contact with anyone or that she never spoke unless someone spoke to her.

She was quite a bright light in the kingdom, there were not any elfling in the kingdom other than her. She was quite a beauty the king thought as he looked at her from his throne room walking along the path to the market with her father.

A light blue long sleeve dress was covering her little form a bit long at the bottom as she held it up with one hand and the other hand enveloped by her father's larger hand.

"Galion" Thranduil turned his head to look at his personal servant

"Yes, your majesty?" the ellon stood next to the king as he watched the king observe the new comer in their kingdom.

"The peredhil child is she settling in well?"

"She does not mingle and stays by the side of her father or family member, nor does the child wonder the halls with curiosity."

So a curious mind she does not have, how odd maybe her father had already instructed her to not wonder his halls.

"Are there any problems with the family itself?" Thranduil asked as his eyes landed on his personal servant

Galion eyes wondered back to the young child walking beside her father quietly while lifting her dress to walk properly. "No, your majesty. It seems as though she is very welcomed in their home. The Lady of the house has been telling all of the other ladies of the realm how perfect the child is. Their son seems to be enjoying having a younger sibling as well, every day during the afternoon hours he takes her to the clearing to teach her how to ride."

"That is good to hear"

**XXX**

Evening had descended upon Greenwood, and with it the king retired to his chambers waiting patiently for Zalar to arrive to his chambers. He had forgotten to inform her that she was allowed to use the front entrance into his chambers, so Thranduil assumed that she would be taking the secret passage to his chambers to spend the night together but when evening came and she did not arrive. The king felt this feeling as if she was leaving from his reach. Something was not right he could always feel her presence in the kingdom even if she could not respond.

The king stormed out of his chambers and looked at the two guards that were stationed in front of his chambers.

"Bring me Lady Zalar!" he could see the confusion on their faces, they probably did not even know her by her name.

"BRING THE PEREDHIL" The king yelled as he watched his guards run in the direction of her home.

Something was wrong he could feel it.

He was pacing in his chambers as he had devoured five goblets of wine and only a few moments had passed since he had commanded the guards to bring the ellth to him.

He could feel his nerves and feä giving him a warning of something not going right. He had let her off the couple of days that she did not come to his chambers he knew things at her home were difficult but today when he had this awful feeling of hurt and rage filling him, Thranduil would not let her off tonight.

"Come in" the king commanded before the knock was even made on his doors.

The guard in front of him seemed nervous, Zalar was not with them he would immediately been able to feel her presence if she was. It drove him mad.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

The guard lowered his gaze as he answered trying at all cost to avoid the king's anger. "We have checked her home and her usual post but she is nowhere to be found your majesty"

The king pushed the guard out of his way as he called him an impudent fool. There was only one person he could trust with this.

As his eyes landed on his son being in the company of the dwarf lounging on the stairs conversing.

"Legolas!"

The younger ellon immediately noticed his father distress.

"Find her! Find Zalar immediately!"

"Yes Adar"

_Leave no stone unturned turn the realm upside down if you must._

_I understand_

**XXX**

The king was covered in a silver robe sitting next to the fire drinking on some wine. He had already dismissed his guards from their post in front of his room. He usually did not dismiss the guards, it had been a long time since had last done it, but he could not have them hearing what would be going on in his chambers tonight.

Tonight would be the first night since a very long time that he would be in the accompany of a woman. Sharing his bed, to indulge in the beauty and passion that he had deprived himself of for so many years.

As the secret passage door slowly opened to reveal a small cloaked form entering his chambers. She stood not to far from the door waiting patiently for him to approach her.

As Thranduil walked towards her slowly pushing down the hood of her cloak to reveal your fair face. The king once again found himself entranced by her beauty.

"Would you like some wine or water perhaps?" The ellon asked as he helped her take off the cloak to reveal her lavender night gown.

"Water please, your majesty" Her voice was soft and gentle quiet like a whisper

Thranduil poured out the water in a goblet and walked towards her. She followed his moves as they both sat down on the edge of the bed as the young ellth slowly sipped on the water looking at the king's chamber.

"Do you find something interesting?" Thranduil has small smirk on his face knowing that she was observing the chambers of the Elven King.

"The king's chambers are majestic just like the king himself"

Thranduil watched as she slowly bit her lower lip, such luscious lips she had plump and beautifully shaped. The king found having his fingers slowly trace the outline of her lips his digits becoming a bit moist from the water that lingered on them.

He could see the redness that adored her face, she was embarrassed. It seems as though it would be the first time she would be with a man and with that thought Thranduil found himself being even more attracted to her. To claim something that no one had previously done was truly a prideful matter.

"Are you nervous, Lady Zalar"

"I do not wish to displease you, your majesty" she set the goblet down on the bedside table and then turned towards the king as she took the kings hand from her lips towards her cheek holding it in place, gently making sure not to indicate any force or ill manner towards the king.

"I wish to you serve you anyway I can your majesty."

"You will lady Zalar, you will serve me very well." The king muttered as he leaned down to capture those lips he had been thinking of for months and years.

Her lips were soft like petals of roses, Thranduil slowly pulled and licked her bottom lip asking for permission but it did not seem like she understood his actions.

"Open your mouth" as the command left his lips, the other pair of lips slowly did as he commanded. Opening slowly and the moment he could fit his tongue in her forced its way inside pushing her to a laying position.

Her moans were loud.

"You must be quiet" the king muttered as he took her lips again and his hands started to part her legs so Thranduil could position himself in between them.

"Yes, your majesty" this time the ellth's moaned in a more hushed tone.

**XXX**

Legolas and his troop of men could not find the ellth, they had searched her home and the back passage even Gimli had helped him.

He did not know why his father was having over a hundred soldiers searching for the girl, but he knew he could feel the anger and hurt that was flowing from his father to him.

As a guard ran up to him "Two of the horses are missing my prince"

This was not good not by any means did this bring good news. He could feel his father's emotions changing as his own alarmed him.

_What is it? Have you found her?_

_No father, I believe she has –_

Legolas could not inform the king of the news, he did not know what he was going to do. They should have been preparing for the arrival of Lord Elrond and King Aragon but instead he had his entire kingdom running around looking for some girl.

_Meet me in the throne room_

"Lets go Gimli" Legolas ordered as the elven prince ran towards the throne room.

As the dwarf ran behind him out of breath with his huge axe on his back and cursing at the elven prince. As he followed Legolas back from where they came from in the first place.

**XXX**

Thranduil watched as her form under him moved up and down in the same manner his pace was moving at. She was holding onto the king's shoulder tightly, Thranduil forced her legs to open wider to move and enter more deeply.

The king could see that holding her moan back trying to keep it low was difficult for the young ellth. The beautiful woman under him was biting onto her left hand to hold back the cries of pleasure.

She shut her eyes tightly when Thranduil hit a certain spot within her that made her grip onto the shoulders of the majestic king more tightly.

"Does it feel it good" the king asked as he moved his lips against her ear.

She did not answer but instead nodded in agreement but he did not want that at all, no the king wanted her to moan it out to verbally tell him that he was truly commanding her. The king hit that spot within her once more making it impossible to deny the sound that came out of her.

"_Yes, your majesty" _

Oh he truly loved it, every single time she said those words 'yes, your majesty'

As the pace speed up and the moans became more rushed and a bit louder after a few more moments the high came in.

Thranduil laid beside her as their high from pleasure slowly came down, the king found himself slowly moving the sweaty hair from her face.

"Are you alright?" the king muttered as he laid kisses on her shoulder as his hand slowly traveled down her back making circular patterns.

"Yes, your majesty"

**XXX**

"Your majesty" Zalar slowly looked at the king as she started to fix the cloak on her form

"Yes, lady Zalar" The king answered as he poured himself another goblet of wine, standing by the table next to the fireplace in his thick golden robes.

"If your majesty wishes it you may just call me Zalar" she whispers slowly as the young female fixes her hair so that no one would notice her absence from home.

Thranduil walked towards Zalar as he lifted her chin up with his hands to give her a kiss before she left his chambers.

Their lips fought for dominance but naturally he won, she was a gentle soul. She always seemed to be gentle with him never demanding or forceful when they were intimate.

"Then from now on I shall call you Zalar" the king's hand slowly moved under her cloak to pull her by the waist closer to his own form.

The kiss turned more deeply as their pink objects danced with one another.

"My lord" she moaned out as she held onto him tightly.

"We still have little more time" Thranduil smirked as he kissed her once more and started to lift her nightgown from under the cloak while pushing her against the wall behind them.

Zalar smiled as she held onto the king, one more time will not hurt.

**XXX**

The king was waiting patiently at the end of the steps to lead to his throne but he could not sit still. It was getting worse he could now physically feel pain from his chest as if someone was crushing the muscle from within.

Legolas walked towards his father as their eyes meet, the king knew she was not in his kingdom.

"We have looked everywhere father she is not in the realm. Not only that, two horses are missing from the stables."

He could see the cerulean eyes that the king had move from an agitated phase into pure rage.

"SHE IS TO BE FOUND DO YOU HEAR ME! LET NO ONE IN THIS KINGDOM SLEEP UNTIL SHE IS –"

The king could not finish his yelling as the sound of a horn traveled to the ears of the elves.

Gimli had finally reached the throne room out of breath and sweaty as he sat on the ground trying to catch his breath once more.

"That is Gondor's horn" Legolas said as his eyes landed on the king's form

**XXX**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **

**Is this type of intimacy enough or would we like more?**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**XXX**

Chapter 7: Call You Mine

**XXX**

"You have been charged with treason against King Thranduil of Greendwood the Great and you have been charged for kidnapping. You and your family will be executed" Galion declared as he stood beside the king as the royal guards held the man and his family in front of the king.

The King of Gondor was standing next to the elven prince followed by Gimli the dwarf. They stayed quite as the charges were being made.

"Lady Zalar will be spared and is required to stay in the palace"

Her mother was crying, her older brother and father held their heads low. She could not do anything but listen to the charges she had brought onto her family. If she could have killed every single mortal man that were serving the king of Gondor she would have done it but after the orcs had attacked them she was running low on arrows and weapons to keep them at bay.

_Executed_

That word kept ringing in her ears and she would be spared because of the king. Her eyes flickered to the king and when he looked at her. She could see what she had caused him, the anger that was burning in his eyes made a shiver run down her spine.

She wanted to hold her tongue but she would not let someone protect her from harm again.

"Your majesty please spare them. It was I who had asked my father to help me escape"

Galion stopped talking as his eyes flickered towards her including the eyes of the king.

"You may execute me charge me your majesty. I have taken actions that are considered treason towards you." She swallowed a ball of saliva as she felt her throat getting drier by the minute. Her eyes flickered to the human king.

"You may ask the prince, I am the one that injured several humans including the she-elf"

"Be quite you insolent brat!" Came the voice of one the council member.

The noises and bickering started to increase as they all pointed at her with their complaints and disgust.

"Enough, I will speak" the elven king demanded and dismissed his council members.

"Do you understand what you have done?" He said looking at Zalar, he was no fool, Thranduil knew she was lying.

She remained silent slowly nodding her head as she looked at her brother, she had ruined his life.

"So you will lie to me once more" The king started to walk towards her when he stood in front her the guards that held her had released her by a flicker of the king's hand.

Thranduil grasped her chin in between his thumb and index finger keeping his eyes set on her violet set. "You are mine do you understand, I will not have anyone take you away from me."

The king let her go as he turned his back to her and walked back to the center of the throne room.

"Put her family in the dungeons and lock her in my chambers" The king commanded the captain as he left the throne room.

**XXX**

Aragon did not think this was a wise action but he also knew that the King of Greenwood was not a kind man. He could not see how Legolas one of the kindest person he knew could have been sired from such an elf.

"King Thranduil" Aragon approached the elven king as he started to make his way to his chambers.

"Yes, King Aragon" The ellon's gaze was stern and cold

"I do not believe what you are doing is the right" the king of men said as he tried to hold his ground against something so majestic and that has been living since the first age.

"What you think on this matter, does not matter to me" The king was about to turn and leave but halted when the mortal spoke once more.

"If you love her, you will lose her this way."

Thranduil turned around and looked at the man in front of him, Isldur's heir the mortal that had cut the ring off of Sauron's finger. The fool who had kept the ring because of power and greed. Thranduil could see that Aragon was not the same as Isldur, no he was a good man after all he was raised by Lord Elrond.

"I am aware of that Lord Aragon"

"Then why do this, you did not see what I saw in that battlefield." Aragon took another step towards the elven king.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at him, he had yet to hear the whole story of how they found her.

"Tell me then" the king commanded as he once again faced Aragon.

"Every single one of the orcs that had attacked them had been slain. She is covered in their blood, she defended her father to the very last moment she could."

"He is all she knows her human mother is dead" The king muttered

"Then you cannot take her family from her"

Thranduil sighed, he knew that if he took her family from her, he would lose her; however, he was happy enough with just seeing her in his presence than to never lay his eyes on her again.

"My decision has been made"

**XXX**

He could hear the weeping behind his doors, he did not find the strength in his arms to open them. Thranduil took the only path he could take, he started walking towards the dungeons. Captain Claude was standing in front the cell that had her family imprisoned in. His captain looked down to the ground when he entered the dungeons. He knew the ellon could not accept this type of judgement it was after all highly frowned upon to kill their own kin.

As his eyes landed on her mother weeping in her hands, her brother sitting next to his naneth holding her hand in comfort. Her father's eyes grew in rage and hatred as they landed on the king.

"Captain you may leave us" Thranduil commanded as he stood in front of the cell.

"Yes your majesty." As the footsteps of the captain grew smaller he decided to speak.

"You knew what would happen, and yet you still tried to escape."

"It was a chance I was willing to take for my child." He hissed back as his green eyes bore into the king's eyes.

This ellon had no fear, even though he had served him well. Why would he betray the king in such a way?

"You have never been against my rule why now?"

"She is my only daughter, innocent and fragile. You took her and ruined her."

"I am willing to pay the –" A loud laugh erupted in the dungeons halls, "You will make her queen? I doubt that, she will be titled as whore!"

Thranduil tried to speak once more but could not, "Any child she bears you will be named bastard. You have ruined her future."

"WHAT FUTURE DID SHE HAVE!" The king shouted back knowing full well that no ellon was going to marry her.

"Captain of the Royal guards, do you think she could not have raised to glory and wealth. She might be half-elven but she is beautiful beyond any she-elf or mortal. She could have had a future if it was not for you." Her father glared at him as he turned his eyes towards his son.

"We should have never done this. I was against this" He muttered as he glared at his father and then turning his face towards the king.

"She will be scorned standing by your side but your majesty if you truly care for as she cares for you. Please protect her as I would have if I were here"

**XXX**

Thranduil entered his chambers with a plate of food, her eyes followed him the moment he had set foot in his own chambers until he sat down the plate on the table in front of the fireplace.

She stood behind the wooden chair just few steps away from him. The look on her face, the king could not make out what emotion she is feeling at the moment.

"You should eat" the king ordered as he poured out the wine into two goblets.

She did not say a single word, the king decided it would be for the best if he took a seat. His entire feä was drained, he was tired and restless at the same time. He rubbed at his forehead with one hand while the other swirled the wine in the goblet.

"Zalar eat" he whispered in a more demanding tone

"If I do will you let my family go" she whispered back as she held onto the chair in front of her.

"No, now eat" Thranduil ordered once again as he took a drink.

"Then I will not" Zalar answered with stern voice.

"I am your king you are to do as you are told!" he commanded as his eyes swirled with anger.

"I will not!" she shouted back

"You will listen you insolent woman!" The king stood up from his chair

"I will not, as long as you mean to kill my family I will not listen!" Zalar declared as she held her ground

"YOU CAN DIE WITH THEM IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!" Thranduil yelled as he threw the goblet across the floor spilling the red liquid across the floor.

"YES THAT IS WHAT I WANT" she yelled back, the fact that he was king did not matter all she wanted was her family back.

"YOU DID THIS YOU ARE THE ONE THAT RAN OFF!" Thranduil screamed at the ellth in front of him, He marched towards her as he grabbed females arm in his hand holding it with such force, she knew it would leave a mark.

"You are hurting me, let me go" Zalar whimpered against the king's hold.

"WERE YOU GOING TO RUN OFF WITH THAT INGRATE OF A CAPTAIN" the king yelled as he shaked her by the arm making her head and body swirl back and forth from the force.

"No!" the tears streamed down her face as clawed against his hand to free the grip he had on her.

The king had continued to shake and yell at her but the words that were coming out of his mouth for some reason she did not know what he was saying. Her chest was hurting agony and pain filled her with hate, she hated him for what Thranduil was doing, however, she could not deny that she loved him.

She did not care anymore what the others thought she was willing to die with her family tomorrow.

"I love you!" She screamed while choking on the saliva that was stuck in her throat from her weeping.

**XXX**

"I love you!" She screamed at him, the words he wanted to hear so much during the nights he was being intimate with her were now yelled in his face. Thranduil stopped his yelling and shaking as he stared at the woman in front of him.

"I have always been in love with you my king," those beautiful violet eyes she had were now staring at him filled with tears running down her face.

Thranduil did not care anymore, what he had to do to keep this woman in his arms to keep her loving him for all eternity, he would kill if she wished for it.

The king slammed his lips onto hers, the kiss was not gentle and kind but instead forceful and hasty. Their lips sucking and licking at one another did not help the conversation, Thranduil knew that but all he could think about was having Zalar under him as he devoured her.

Her back hit against a table as she held onto the king tightly as he fought for dominance with his lips. His tongue swirling and sucking at her own.

"Mmm…" the moan only fueled the king's desire as he could feel himself becoming heated by the small sound.

The king lifted her onto the table as he threw the contents off the table onto the floor. He could feel her hands trying to push his robes off.

"My lord…" she whispered as the king started to push her gown up her waist.

Thranduil started to untie his leggings as he laid Zalar down on top of the table. Zalar moved to his ear to lick and suck on the tip the king's ear making him moan loudly as he entered he,r halting the moment he did.

Their breaths were deep trying to take control their breaths, Zalar held onto the king tightly as he began to move within her.

"Say it again" Thranduil commanded as he pushed her legs up around his waist.

She did not seem to understand so the king commanded it differently as he dove into her more deeply.

"Tell me you love" he devoured her neck as she cried out louder when he found a certain spot between her collar bone and neck sucking the flesh until it darkened.

As their cries of pleasure became louder and his movements faster and harder, Zalar found herself whispering the words he wanted to hear as they held onto each other tightly when their desires had reached their limits.

"_I love you"_

**XXX**

When morning arrived into the woodland realm, everyone was not in a joyful mood as they always were instead silence and sadness filled the air.

They were their kin, to kill their own was not proper in the eyes of elves but the treason was committed and the king had declared his decision on the evening prior.

As they once again was in the same position as the night prior, in the throne room waiting for the king to command his guards to take them to the outskirts of the realm and send them to the halls of Mandos.

His eyes had travelled to his sister's form as she stood quietly a couple of steps behind the king. Her face filled with sadness as they reached his own.

"_Your sister will be living with us from now on" his father declared as his mother and him watched the little elfling hide behind his father, their father._

_He watched as his mother welcomed her with open arms into their home. She was a child not more than the age of fifty, he had always wanted a younger sibling. After his mother had lost two sons already he had given up hope._

_He smiled brightly at her as she sat on top of the horse as he held the reigns to the horse._

"_Thank you" she whispered as she looked at him_

"_What for?"_

"_Being so nice to me" his heart swelled he had taken her to ride for the past two weeks but never did she speak to him. She simply sat quietly listening as he talked about his life at her age._

He looked up once more as he looked at his sister mouthing the words he wanted her to know for the last time.

**XXX**

As Thranduil looked at her family and felt her presence behind him, he could not stop the guilt filling inside of him.

His eyes traveled towards Arwen his niece and her husband Aragon, when his blue eyes meet with the mortal's brown pair. He knew what he had to do even if his councilors would not agree but what did it matter her was king. Thranduil did not need a reason he was king for a reason.

"I do not wish to break the laws that Valar has bestowed upon us. Lord Aaron you may have your freedom as long as you swear to serve me." He watched as her brother looked between the king and then his sister.

Her hands were sweating she hoped no she prayed he would agree.

"I swear your majesty" the words she wanted to hear left his mouth and was released, he stood at the side waiting the judgement that would now befall his parents.

"The lord and lady of the house shall be banished from Greenwood to never return and to never contact lady Zalar again." His eyes bore into her father's

"Now get them out of my sight"

He could hear the cries of her mother as she yelled for children as she was dragged by the guards out the gates and out of his kingdom.

His eyes fell upon her brother Lord Aaron, he was a good soldier good enough to be in the royal guards if it was not for the king denying him entrance.

"Lord Aaron, you will be guarding Lady Zalar with your life. Shall anything befall her I will not show you this kindness again."

"Yes, your majesty"

**XXX**

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and I apologize about the capitalizing but it can't be helped.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**XXX**

Chapter 8: Trouble

**XXX**

Legolas stood next in the throne hall waiting on the arrival of Lord Elrond and the twins. 

Gimli and Aragorn stood beside him waiting on the elves from Rivendell to celebrate his return and to negotiate with his father on other matters that currently he was not aware of.

Greenwood would also be hosting a friendly tournament between the realms.  
His father realm would be full of people and many festivities for a couple of weeks.

"So laddy what is going to be going on in your home?" Gimli asked as he looked ahead at the entrance of the realm.

"My father is going to be hosting a tournament among the best warriors" Legolas smiled at his close friend.

"Are you participating elfling?" The dwarf teased as he made a side glance towards the blonde prince.

"I have yet to decide"

"If you are I am going to as well, I will not let you beat me in anything" the red bearded dwarf huffed

"Must the two of you always bicker like a married couple" Aragorn complained with a smirk knowing very well it was always the same with the Sindar elf and the dwarf.

Both of his companions looked at him, one with a grim look and the other with a goofy grin.

As they saw Lord Elrond being escorted by the captain of the guards.  
His companions and he approached his uncle and cousins to greet them.

"Welcome back Lord Elrond"

**XXX**

The king of Greenwood did not come out of his chamber for two days and with Lord Elrond finally arriving Legolas had no other choice but to ask for his father's presence for the presence of king was needed.

Legolas was no fool, he knew the only reason his father was in his chambers was because of that elleth everyone was whispering about.

He was impressed but did not trust her, her father was a power hungry man and her mother a mortal woman. Who no one knew a single thing about except for her father.

The fact that she could not connect and have her feä connect with nature made him wonder if she truly was a trust worthy person.

His Ada had never taken any woman to his chambers since his mother passing when he would question his father on it, the king would laugh and say that Legolas was a handful to take care of.

The elven prince lifted his right hand to knock on the wooden to door.

"Father" he waited a moment and then continued, "Lord Elrond and his company have arrived."

A few moments passed before he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

As the door opened to reveal his father coming out with his crown on his head and the thick red robe open to reveal his silver tunic and pants with a dark brown pair of boots.

Thranduil was fixing the red jewel on his fingers and then made eye contact with his son.

"Have they settled in yet?" The king said as he started walking towards the halls.

"Yes, they are currently with Arwen. The other elves have been shown to their rooms as well."

"Very good, I thank you for taking care of everything" Thranduil smiled

The air around his father is different, his feä is different as well but Legolas did not know what exactly was different about his father.

**XXX**

Galion was giving the final details to the servants as they prepared for the celebration and accommodations for the guests of Greenwood.

They had to have a double shipment of wine come in since the prince and the dwarf was consuming a lot of the wine during the evening hours entertaining themselves with the liquid.

As his eyes landed on the king's form as his majesty was finishing his conversation with Legolas.

"Sire" Galion approached the king with a small bow and a charming smile.

The air around the king seemed different but Galion choose not to say anything about it.

"Is everything taken care of for tonight" the elven king questioned as he started walking down another path which the servant knew was where Lord Elrond and his family was staying in.

"Yes, sire everything has been taken care of."

"What about wine do we have enough?" Thranduil asked as Galion passed him a piece of parchment to show him the shipment of barrels of wine and ale.

"Request for another shipment, we still have the tournament to keep"

"As you wish sire" Galion said as he stepped back to take care of the shipment of liquor.

"Galion" the king called back before his personal servant could leave.

"Have two of the handmaids help prepare Lady Zalar for the festivities. Have her wear the dress I had made a couple weeks ago. She is to stand by my side tonight at my son's celebration"

The king had made a very odd request for a truly expensive and extravagant dress made for an ellth. Galion had assumed it was for his niece, lady Arwen.

"Yes, sire"

**XXX**

She sat next to the fire, wrapped in the king's golden robe. The fur on the floor helping her keep the coolness of the stone floor, instead it made it feel warm and welcoming.

Zalar could slowly feel the hunger coming on it was middle of the afternoon. Thranduil had shared his company with her during breakfast but it had been hours since he left his chambers and she would not take a step out it until he told her so.

A knocking sound traveled to her ears.

The she - elf stood up pulling the robe closer to her as the king's personal servant and two maids entered into the king's chambers.

The maids were much older, she could tell they had been living on middle for much longer time because their facial features were more mature and defined unlike the young and innocent ellths.

"The handmaids will help you prepare for tonight's celebration." Galion commanded  
Zalar hesitated to ask because she knew that Galion was a close friend of Thranduil. But she was also worried someone was trying to play with her once more. "Is this a command from the king?"

"Yes, it is you are to stand beside him during the festivities tonight."  
She saw how the two female servants went rigid by his statement. The one that was holding a box in her hand gripping the edge of it a little more tightly.

To stand by the king's side was an honor and belonged to the Queen of Greenwood.  
**XXX**

Thranduil wanted to talk to Legolas before the festivities began.

He knew no one could replace his mother and no one would Zalar would not become a mother to Legolas, his son was older than her.

But Thranduil wanted to make sure that his son was comfortable.

He could sacrifice his own happiness for his son but somehow when the thought of Zalar came to his mind. He knew it would be difficult after what he had put her through and also the pain that would plague his heart.

As Thranduil stood in his private gardens, Legolas only a couple steps behind.

Legolas did not want to admit nor did he want to trust Zalar but he knew she meant something to his father. He would never had let her family go so easily if she was just some ellth sharing his bed.

"Do you love her?" His son asked making eye contact with him.

Thranduil hesitated for a moment, the king knew the answer very well. But it would be the first time he would openly say it.

The king folded his arms behind him and his lip twitched a bit upwards but not enough for it to be a full smirk.

"Yes, I love her"

Legolas did not know whether he should be happy for his father or not.  
"I do not trust her"

"I understand Legolas, you do not have to." The king walked up to his son laying his hand on his shoulder.  
"She will earn it as she has earn mine. You may report anything suspicious to me. Anything to make you question her, approach me."

"Now let's go celebrate your return"

**XXX**

Thranduil stood with his son and his companions. Lord Elrond, his sons, and daughter standing by his side. All of their hands filled with a goblet of wine except for the dwarf he preferred ale instead of wine.

Lord Aaron would be escorting his sister to the celebration. The halls were filled with music, ellths dancing with mortal men and ellons of Rivendell. Smiles and laughter filled the air as the three realms enjoyed the night.

All eyes traveled to the person when the ellths started to whisper about her.

The king's eyes traveled to the ellth that stood beside her brother. He was right the dress was made for her.

A crystal white dress the neckline going all the way up to her neck decorated with white gems all the way down to the middle of her breast. The material was a white sheer showing her dark skin under it.

Her hair pulled to left side of her face red crystals placed in her hair matching with red rogue on her lips. Her violet eyes beautifully glowing.

Lord Aaron was dressed in green, his golden blonde hair tied in a high pony tail. His sister held onto his arm as he escorted her to the king.

As the sibling pair walked up to the king. Thranduil smirked as all the male eyes followed with curiosity and the females with jealousy.

Zalar curtsied "My lords and ladies"  
She smiled as her eyes traveled to the king's as she whispered the words "Your majesty"

"Thank you for escorting her lord Aaron. Please enjoy your evening."

Aaron smiled at his sister and went to mingle.

Elladan eyes watched at how her arms were bare to everyone's sight. She was a real beauty as the dress glistened.

Thranduil noticed the moment Elladan's eyes fell on upon her bur did not voice his opinion on the matter.

_She is more beautiful than any star. _Thranduil thought to himself as his eyes took in her form.  
"I do not believe I have ever meet you before, what is your name." Lord Elrond asked as  
he smiled at young ellth.

Zalar smiled as she answered the Lord's question. A goblet of wine finding its way into her hands.

**XXX**

She watched as lord Aaron stood there in a corner socializing with two other soldiers of the royal guards.

The pain filling her heart as she watched him live his life joyous and moving into a higher rank among the army.

Her pale fingers played against the goblet in her hand as she watched that wretched whore smiling and conversing with the Lord Elrond and his family standing beside King Thranduil the entire time since her entrance.

She had never felt such anger before towards anyone but this, it was boiling over for five hundred years now, her hatred.

Her eyes landed on the lonely captain sipping on some wine.

His brown eyes meet her light brown pair. "Lady Elvina" the captain greeted her

She had heard the rumors of his wants to court that wretched _half breed_.

"May I have a moment of your time lord Claude" the moment she realized that what she had planned could really work with his help, she had found herself a perfect partner.

**XXX**

**I apologize about the late update and short chapter, I know you guys have been waiting for what feels like forever but I am trying my best. I had writers block.**

**To all of you that review I truly appreciate it, my thoughts started to come to me and with the help of Myra K Kuran, this chapter was possible**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**XXX**

Chapter 9: I'm a Woman Too

**XXX**

Thranduil and Zalar were on the king's balcony. Zalar was in the king's arms as she held onto Thranduil's torso with one hand and the other on his chest playing with the spider like jewel on his chest.

Her violet pair of eyes concentrating on the jewel on the king's chest.

Thranduil rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek, while he laid kisses on her neck as he whispered sweet words into her pointy ears.

"Your beautiful" Thranduil declared as his tongue licked against the tip of her ear.

Zalar bit into her lower lip as she held onto the king's torso tighter. She could feel her legs growing weak. "My lord"

"Thranduil, from now on that is all you are to call me" he bit softly on the flesh as his hands pulled her closer to his waist as he grabbed onto her behind massaging the soft flesh.

She turned her face to make eye contact with the pair of royal blue eyes.

"But my lord..." her cheeks became rosy  
Thranduil truly loved it when she became shy and have that beautiful glow around her.  
"Thranduil" the king smirked at the comment as he dipped his head a good amount to capture her rosy lips.

**XXX**

As she sat down sipping on some tea Zalar, found herself wondering what she would be doing in the palace.

The king had kept her busy since her parents' banishment but her thoughts were with them.

Aaron had made the ranks of royal guard but it was just a fake title. He was simply her guard, to watch the king's whore from running away.

Thranduil had given her permission to call him by his name. If it was only in private or in public also she was unaware of.

Zalar slowly sat down the tea cup to then walk towards the door. Knowing her brother was stationed in front of the door.

"Aaron may I have a moment" she only opened the door slightly for only her brother to see a small part of her face.  
**XXX**

As the council meeting came to an end, Thranduil could see the king of men walking towards Arwen.

Lord Elrond and his majesty decided a goblet of wine and some fruits would do well to have a nice conversation with.

"Lady Zalar seems like a lovely young lady." Lord Elrond said as he took a piece of fruit dipping it into a sweet syrup.

"Yes," Thranduil commented as he did the same action after taking a drink from his goblet.

"You are very fond of her"

Thranduil hesitated for a moment before answering, "I am but I am also worried."

Thranduil never really opened up to lord Elrond but the older the king became he knew that animosity between their kin was unnecessary and unwanted.

"What worries you, Thranduil?"

The king dipped a fruit into the sweet syrup and then taking it into his mouth. He had noticed that Zalar had enjoyed this certain dish during their private morning meal in his chambers.

"Zalar, I cannot bond with her." The dark haired elf raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Spiritually," Thranduil corrected

"Does she not know how?"

"She cannot, she had never been able too. Not only that, she hides information regarding her birth mother."

Lord Elrond smiled he knew that Thranduil was an ellon that wanted things told him right away without question or reason.

"Maybe you must simply ask Thranduil"

Ask, he had never in his ages had to ask someone for anything. They all needed to know what he wanted, even with his wife.

**XXX**

Zalar tried to keep from making any noise, she had successfully escaped the king's chambers. Thranduil was now asleep after they had indulged in pleasures of the flesh.

She held the piece of parchment she had received from her brother a few hours ago. Everyone was asleep and she knew exactly where each guard was posted with a bit of help from her older brother.

She had decided the best place to hide was in the kitchen.

The light lavender night gown flowed behind the ellths form as she found a candle next to the working table. She stood next to the table and started to read the words on the piece of parchment.

_We have arrived safely. Your father and I will be staying in Rivendell from now on. Lord Elrond has been kind enough to let us stay, I feel better knowing that I am not too far from you and your sister._

_Is she well? Does she seem happy?_

_Is the king treating her well? Your father is worried but he does not voice his worries._

_Take care of her. _

The teardrops slowly started to over spill as her knees became week.  
She was happy that they had made it safely but once again she was to be blamed.

**XXX**

Claude watched as she clang onto the parchment and wiped the tears from her eyes.

His right hand fisted tightly into a fist, it was his fault. The king was to blame for all her pain.

As the words lady Elvina spoke to him just a few moments ago, only reminded him that he had made the right choice.

_"What if I can make him pay for taking what is most precious to you." Lady Elvina whispered as she patted one of the horses nuzzle in the stables._

_That look on her face it was something he had never seen on an ellth before._

_"Why would you want to help me?" The captain asked as he moved his hand a bit closer to his sword._

_"Don't be ridiculous, that weapon won't get you anywhere. What we both need is each other's help. I want him to pay."_

_"Our king?"_

_"Yes" she whispered as she moved closer to the captains form. A daring finger moving from the ellon right shoulder down his chest and then finally stopping right above his hip._

_"Do not play with me lady Elvina" the captain hissed as he watched her finger playing with the end of his tights._

_"The king used me, and now I want him to pay." Her light brown eyes became dark_

_"What will I gain from this?"_

_She smirked as she twirled back and walked a few steps away from the captain's form._

_"You can run away with the love of your life and I will have the King of Greenwood."  
_

**XXX**

Elvina smirked as the captain left the stables to continue his patrols.

Captain of the royal guards, what a fool.

That man was too gullible but a little lie never hurt. No, if she had told him the truth, he would never had agreed.

The king was never her target.

**XXX**

She had been distant all morning, when Thranduil awoke she was still sleeping and at a good distance away from him as well.

Zalar had not spoken a word to him, and now as they walked through his private gardens together it irritated the king.

She was two steps behind him, like a servant following its master. She kept her eyes closed and her hands held together in front of her form as she followed him in her deep green dress. Her hair openly following behind her as she walked.

He had always enjoyed silence especially when he was surrounded by his council members but when he was with Zalar. Thranduil did not enjoy the silence between them especially this type. He could feel it as if he had done something wrong.

So the king did something he had not done since he was an elfling.

"I apologize if I have done something to upset you." Thranduil stopped in his tracks as he looked at the young ellth.

"His majesty has done nothing, to warrant an apology my lord."

She had not even looked at him and here he was the King of Greenwood apologizing for something he did not do, to receive this silence.

"Zalar" the king commanded with a deeper and stronger voice than his previous gentle and soft voice as he declared the apology.

"It is nothing my lord."

Thranduil tried the reach for Zalar's hand but instead it was filled with air as she stepped back from his reach only making his anger rise with the movement.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed as, the ellth slowly opened her own eyes to return the same look the king was giving her. This was a first for Thranduil it had not been since his parents were alive that someone dared to look at him with eyes that portrayed their anger or disappointment with him.

Thranduil immediately became defensive and angry.

"You believe lady Zalar that you have the right to give me such an expression"

She took a deep breath before her anger exploded, she knew when and to who to speak her mind to. Now that she literally belonged to the king, she had nothing to lose.

"Are you not giving me the same expression your majesty"

"I am your king!" Thranduil raised his voice

"A king your majesty you are, and I am just a courtesan of the king" Zalar declared with this venomous voice.

"ENOUGH!" the king grabbed onto her arm tightly as their eyes connected with each other

"I will not, I do not understand what the king wants from me." She voiced a bit louder than her usual voice.

"What I want from you! YOU ARE MINE!" Thranduil yelled the last part, as something he had hidden so well for so many centuries was surfacing on his beautiful features.

It felt like time had stopped all the yelling and anger had disappeared from within her as she for the first time finally saw the real Thranduil.

On the left side of the king's face was hollow showing flesh and burns so deep that Zalar could see straight through into the insides of his body. A pure white eye staring through her.

Thranduil noticed that her face became calm but before the look of horror adored her face, Thranduil released her form to immediately show her his back.

He did not realize how long it took until she spoke, the time felt like it had stopped and finally decided to move extremely slowly.

"Your majesty asks me why I do not understand, it is because of actions like these that I do not understand my role with his majesty." Zalar was hurt, she had showed him the vulnerable side of her, emotions that she had not even showed her family and yet he denied her any glimpse of the man without the crown.

**XXX**

Elladan was watching his brother and Legolas having a small dual in the courtyard, as he sat next to his brother-in-law and the dwarf by the name of Gimli.

He always found coming to visit his uncle King Thranduil amusing, something to keep him busy.

His eyes moved a bit to the direction where the king and lady Zalar were walking through the gardens.

She was beautiful, he thought as his eyes fell upon her.

"Found something interesting Elladan" Aragorn asked as he blew out some smoke from his pipe with a smirk as his eyes traveled in the same direction the dark haired ellon was looking in.

"Ahh….the young elf has found himself a lady" Gimli laughed as he took a chug of ale into his mouth spilling most of it on his beard to have him wipe it off with his arm.

"No such thing, I am simply curious to who she is to my uncle."

"She is my father's lover" Came Legolas voice as the two elves dual came to a stand still and decided to walk towards the group.

"Lover? I have never seen the king as so much look at a woman" Elrohir declared as he took a chug of water from his brother's grip and decided to sit next to him.

"Yes, it is odd" Legolas declared looking towards the direction where his father and lady Zalar stood in the king's private garden.

**XXX**

She remained silent as the king ate his evening meal, he had declared that he would not be joining the others and she would be his company for his meal.

Zalar sat there quietly picking at some fruit on her table, as the king drank his wine and ate his meal. They had not spoken to each other since her departure from the king's garden.

"You are not eating" the king's voice boomed in her ear even though he was speaking quietly. She felt like he was yelling it must have been the long silence before the sound traveled to her ears.

She decided not to answer in words but instead she started to eat from her plate.

It must have been another five minutes passing when the sound of a slamming goblet against the table made Zalar look up at the king to see a look of anger adoring his face.

Why was he always angry in her presence, he had never been like this before then again she was never around long enough to see it.

"What is it? You do not speak, You do not eat. What do you want Zalar." Thranduil commanded as his eyes bore into her own.

"When I spoke you were displeased with me"

Thranduil rubbed his eyesbrows together in frustration, had she been anyone else he would yelled and threw something at her a long time ago.

"So you choose to remain silent, I never voiced such a command."

Zalar took the napkin and wiped her mouth and hands, "What would his majesty like to talk about?"

"I would like to finish our previous conversation." Thranduil ran a hand through his hair freely without the crown on his head.

"I do not remember our conversation, your majesty" Thranduil narrowed his eyes at her knowing full well she knew what they had been talking about.

She sighed before asking the question, "May I speak freely my lord?"

Thranduil gave her a small hand gesture to signal her continuation, a movement she did not favor.

"I say that I do not understand the king is because of how you treat me your majesty. You do not call me your whore or courtesan, however I shall act like one, you treat me as if I am servant with no mind and no opinion."

Thranduil wanted to interrupt her but somehow he could not because he had a feeling that if he did she would not continue on.

"Furthermore you have been distant and cold towards me since my confession, if my feelings have displeased you then please let m –"

"They have not Zalar, I am pleased with your feelings towards me." Thranduil declared as he reached out to grasp her hand across the table, she was hesitant to accept but decided that she missed his gentle touch.

"Then why, why do you hide things from me, you tell me to call you by your name your majesty. But does that not mean you think of me as you're equal as someone close to you."

"Of cour-" it was the first time he had been interrupted, "Then, why do you hide your scars from me, why do you belittle me so." She spoke with a firm voice

"I have never belittled you, Zalar" the king defended as he retracted his hand from her own.

"Yes, you have, forcing me to stand beside you during the celebration of the prince's return, even just few moments ago with that disgusting hand gesture." Her face contorted in the last part when she remembered how he motioned for her to continue like some animal.

He did not think of such a little thing as offensive, it was an honor to stand beside him and the hand gesture was something he always did.

"I am man of few words, this would be one of the times where being bonded with you would solve all of this." He noticed how she flinched when he spoke of her inability to bond.

"Forgive me, it was not my intention to bring that subject into the conversation." The king decided to stand up walking next Zalar offering her his hand.

"If you let me, I will show you" Zalar knew he was man of few words but she could only know how he felt if he told her by words of actions.

As she took his hand they moved towards the king's bed, Thranduil maneuvered her to take a sit on the covered bed as he did the same. Taking the hand he was holding next to face, placing her palm against his left cheek.

Zalar slowly watched as the king's face started to change, revealing the scar he had hidden from her earlier in the day. She noticed how Thranduil became very observant, so he was afraid of her reaction.

He remained silent, Zalar decided to speak this time. "It is a part of you your majesty, as I wish to be a part of you." Her hand rubbed next to his eye the only flesh that she could touch on the left side of his face.

The king wanted to kiss her, to show her that he thought of her as his equal.

She leaned up somehow feeling like she needed to reaffirm him that she was not afraid of him. Her lips gentle laid upon his own, her flesh against his own drove him mad.

As the king pushed her onto the bed hovering over her body as he deepened the kiss, moving his hands to untie the front of her dress.

**XXX**

Elladan decided a good night stroll would do him some, good. He had become on edge since the afternoon hours when he had seen lady Zalar with the king.

_A lover?_

Someone so young being the king's courtesan it was unheard of, elves loved once married once. For the king to openly have another woman was very odd.

But she had peeked his interest, Lady Zalar if she was mere curiosity or something more he would have to find out for himself.

Tomorrow being the perfect opportunity when the tournament would be beginning, Elrohir would be participating, naturally so would he.

"Forgive me" came the voice of an ellth as he looked ahead of him to see a young silvan elf rubbing her head.

He must have bumped into her while he was with his thoughts.

"No, forgive me, are you hurt?"

"I seem to be perfectly fine" she smiled brightly at him trying to fix a loose strand of hair.

She was a pretty ellth to say the least a bit more beautiful than the average ellth.

"It is late, you should not be wandering the halls during these hours."

"Ahh….forgive me…I am a lady of the court, I was just getting some things ready for tomorrow" She looked worried and frantic, so she was one of the innocent types of ellth.

"Well then hurry home," Elladan declared as he moved aside for her to pass.

She bowed and then walked past him to only stop a few moments later to turn around to face him once more.

"My name is Elvina, I hope you have a good night rest Lord Elladan"

As she walked towards her home, a smile fell upon her lips one more piece in her game that would benefit her in the best of ways.

Now being a member of the ladies of court she could freely move within the palace and freely destroy Zalar's happiness.

**XXX**

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews.**

**Please keep up the good work.**

**I apologize about the late update once more.**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**XXX**

Chapter 10: Stalker

**XXX**

She stood next to her brother in front of the council hall waiting on the king. Galion had informed her that the king wanted to speak with her after the council meeting.

So she did as she was told, she felt a little more comfortable being able to move within the palace. Even though the stares and whispers followed behind her but with the tournament beginning today, the elves were just to be busy.

Zalar had both of her hands behind her back as she played with the back of her dress. Zalar seemed unware most likely because she was in the king's chamber for the past few days, but she had finally noticed how many mortal men were present in the kingdom.

The world of men, the ellth was very familiar with and hated anyone that was the opposite sex of her that were from the mortals.

She had felt enough pain and misery from the race of men.

As the doors opened to reveal the elven king with his golden robe and crown. He was truly a majestic and beyond handsome creature, Zalar had ever laid her eyes upon.

"Lady Zalar" Thranduil approached her with the tone he used with everyone else in public, a voice of authority but slightly softer than his usual harsh voice.

"Your majesty" the ellth took the ends of her royal blue dress as she extended it and curtsied, greeting the king.

"Lord Aaron, please help the others with the tournament, I shall keep your sister company from now." His majesty declared as he extended his hand for Zalar to accept.

"Yes, your majesty"

Zalar watched as her brother left her and walked in the directions of where the tournament would be kept.

As the king wrapped her arm around his as they started walking down the path towards the king's chambers.

"Did you sleep well, my lady" Thranduil asked as he kept his face straight forward.

"Yes, your majesty" She smiled as they passed the king's chambers

She was confused, had king not wanted to be alone with her.

Zalar watched as Galion, and a younger ellth stood in front of another door located at the end of hall from the king's private chambers.

"Your majesty, lady Zalar" Galion greeted as he and the young ellth opened the door to a different chambers.

As the king and her entered into the room with the other two servants right behind them.

The chambers was absolutely majestic in the eyes of Zalar, a chamber that would belong to a queen. The chambers was not that different from the king's own chambers but it had a bit more of a feminine feel to it.

"These chambers belonged the past queens of Greenwood" Thranduil said as his eyes fell upon her own.

"It is beautiful, your majesty" Zalar complimented, she was unsure of what to do other than to compliment the room.

"This room will now belong to you, as long as you live in the palace."

The air from her lungs had stopped its circulation as she had hard time breathing.

_Staying in the queen's chambers?_

"But your majesty…" She tried to begin

"The ellth behind us, is lady Elvina. A new member of the ladies of my court." The king declared and as the brunette elleth curtsied towards Zalar and the king. "She will be your lady in waiting, to help you prepare in the day and to assist you in anything you need lady Zalar"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, lady Zalar" She smiled kindly towards her, a greeting that the past two handmaids did not give her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, lady Elvina" She looked at the ellth and then towards the king hoping he would understand her look to be alone.

"For now that is all, you may leave us" the king ordered and with the command the other two elves left the couple closing the doors as they exited the queen's chambers.

She remained silent for a moment. She watched as the king walked towards the table having wine and two goblets on it. Pouring himself and Zalar a goblet of wine.

"Thranduil" She started knowing now that they were in private, he had given her permission to call him by his name both in public in private as long as he was beside her.

She felt more comfortable saying his name in private.

"Do you not wish for me to be in your chambers?" She asked as she stood next to Thranduil taking the goblet filled with wine.

"I always want you in my chambers, but you also need your own space. I wish for you to be comfortable in my palace." Thranduil said as he moved a strand of her hair away from her shoulder to behind her back.

"Then may I receive another room"

"Any other room is too far from my own chambers."

She sighed taking a sip of the wine, looking at the wine her own reflection looking back at her. Thranduil lifted her chin to look at him as he placed a light kiss upon her lips.

"You are the only ellth I would ever have in these chambers." He placed another light kiss on her lips pulling on her bottom lip.

Zalar raised an eyebrow at the king, unintentionally with a low comment, "Your wife resided here"

"Do you think I cannot hear you?" Thranduil came back with a winning smirk

"I am aware, that you have very good hearing."

"Are you jealous?"

"No" Zalar declared with stern voice, "You have lived a long life, your queen is someone I respect, I do not wish to taint her memories."

Thranduil came to notice, that tradition and respect was something Zalar held high and tried to respect in every way. Thranduil found it was a very honorable and an elf trait she had in her.

"It would please me, if you accepted my gift."

"As you wish, Thranduil" She tipped on her toes as Thranduil leaned down to make contact with her lips, a smile adorning her face as she felt his majesties own smile against her lips.

**XXX**

Zalar had just finished taking a bath and now was being dressed by her hand maid, lady Elvina. The ellth had choosen a light pinkish gown for Zalar to wear to the tournament. The gown itself was simple but had embroidery around the neck line and only covered half of her back. She did not know how lady Elvina called the dress simple.

As the ellth tied the dress from the back, she moved Zalar to sit on stool to brush and fix her hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful, my lady" Elvina smiled as she brushed Zalar's hair.

"Thank you, lady Elvina"

"The king will surely will not be able to take his eyes off of you tonight, as your beauty shines." She complimented Zalar again as she made two small braid and tied it in the back making a halo around her head.

Zalar once again thanked her for the lovely compliment.

**XXX**

Elvina sat in the back behind her lady, lady Zalar sat beside the king. The first part of the tournament would be beginning after the king's blessings.

All three of the leaders and kings were on a higher level than the rest of the elves as they cheered the participating individuals on.

After the Elven King was lord Elrond than his daughter, Arwen, and then the King of Gondor.

She had noticed that Zalar had greeted everyone but was very hesitant towards the King of Gondor.

She would silently watch from the perfect seat, she would know exactly what Zalar would be doing every hour of the day and night. She just needed the perfect chances to plant the captain in the right time to give him time to spend with Zalar.

She just needed a few weeks or months, a blink of an eye for an elf. She just needed to be a little more patient and as long as she has waited already a little more would not break her.

All of the ladies were trying to give the men in the tournament a ribbon, a symbol meaning they were interested in them.

She watched as one of the men walked up to a young ellth asking for her ribbon in hand, she smiled brightly and gave the ellon the ribbon wishing him a good luck.

Elvina narrowed her eyes in disgust, love was for fools.

Her attention moved as the king leaned closer to Zalar to whisper something in her ear followed by a smile on her face.

The king was going to say something again but was interrupted.

"Lady Zalar" Elladan said as he rode up to the lady, with a bow on his back and holding the reigns of the horse in his hands.

"Lord Elladan" Zalar greeted him with a downward incline of her head.

"May I have your ribbon as good luck?" Elladan made a quick glance to the king and then back to the lady.

Zalar looked at the king,

"If you have her ribbon, Elladan you will surely win" Thranduil smirked at his nephew.

"That is why I wish to have it, lady Zalar cannot be anything except for good luck" Elladan smirked towards his uncle and gave Zalar a warmer and charming smile.

She approached Elladan giving him the pink ribbon in her hand.

"May Valar bless you, lord Elladan" She smiled warmly as he took the pink ribbon from her tying it around his wrist.

Lord Elladan smiled and rode to his place.

_How interesting_

The son of lord Elrond would benefit her more than just using him for information. No, he was interested in lady Zalar, which meant having two ellons fighting and getting between the Elven King and Zalar would be a lot more fun.

Elvina's lips twitched lightly into a smirk as her eyes narrowed a bit looking at the back of Zalar's chair.

The Elven King stood up raising a goblet filled with wine in his hand.

"Let the games begin!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as the sound of horns filled the air as the first arrow was shot.

_Yes, let the games begin._

**XXX**

**I know things seem a bit mushy but with all the drama coming soon I want you all to have some sweet scenes between Zalar and Thranduil.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**XXX**

Chapter 11: Trespass

**XXX**

As lord Claude wiped the blood off his blade cleaning any remains of from his current actions. Everyone was too busy to notice that the captain was hiding in the woods for an hour or two.

"Are you finished?" Elvina voice asked she lifted the hood of her cloak a little too meet with the captain's eyes.

"Yes, what exactly do you intend to do with this?" the brown headed ellon asked as he looked at the object on the ground

"That is not any of your concern" she whispered in a low voice glaring at the captain.

Claude returned the look that the lady was given him, if he could even call her that. She seemed more like an orc to him. Lady Elvina had no traits that a fair ellth had, no she was much worse than an orc.

"You still have not helped me, get close to lady Zalar" he declared as the ellth walked towards the object of the floor.

"You will have your chance" She smirked at the ellon as she looked at the object on the grass being drenched in its own blood.

**XXX**

Zalar was sitting next to the king as they were surrounded by Thranduil's family and the king of Gondor.

She could feel the sleep starting to catch up with her, Elrohir was teasing his older brother as Arwen silently laughed as she held her husband hand in her own.

Zalar avoided watching at the elf and mortal couple, it was something she never enjoyed looking at, it brought to many painful memories.

"It seems as if having lady Zalar's ribbon did not help you brother" the younger twin declared with a smirk on his face.

"Be quite Elrohir" Elladan hissed as he sipped on some wine, while the pink ribbon remained tied on to his left wrist.

Gimli laugh filled the balcony as he took another pint of ale dripping all the contents of the goblet onto his beard.

"It seems you were unlucky, Elladan" Thranduil smirked with pride as his son, Legolas had won the first set of games.

Thranduil looked at the side to Zalar trying to a hide a small yawn behind her hand.

"Are you tired, my lady"

"Ah no… my lord" Zalar got startled as she smiled at the king

A smile tugged at the king's lips as he used his free hand to take hold of Zalar's running his thumb over her knuckles in a gentle yet in a firm manner.

"You should rest." Before she could protest to the king's command, "Zalar, go rest"

"As you wish my lord." The young ellth bowed her head as she bid everyone a good night and started to be escorted by her older brother, who was standing by one of the pillars.

**XXX**

Her arm was wrapped around her brother's as they walked down the halls of the woodland realm.

"Is the king treating you well?" Aaron asked as he whispered in a low tone so the servants and guards around them could not hear them talking about the king.

"He treats me well, Aaron." She smiled at him as her cheeks became a bit rosy when her thoughts went to the night when she confessed her love for the king. Thranduil had been hasty and rough the first time but after he was loving, slow, gentle, and kind. Pleasing her in ways he had never done since she began spending her nights with the king.

"He is not rough on you?" she held onto her brother's arm a bit more tightly as she leaned her head on his arm.

"When he fights with the councilors, his anger is visible when I share his bed with him." She whispered as they reached the doors to her chambers.

Two guards were stationed in front of the doors.

Aaron gave his younger sister a tight hug whispering the words in her ears.

"Make sure he is not hurting you, Zalar" She smiled and kissed his cheek, "He never has brother."

She let go of her brother as the doors to her chambers opened as she went to get some rest before the king came to see her for the night.

"Good night Aaron" She smiled as the doors to her chambers closed.

**XXX**

Thranduil watched as Elladan kept his eyes everywhere else avoiding the king's blue eyes. His little nephew had some nerve, trying to get the attention of his Zalar.

"Elladan" Thranduil asked as he looked at the younger ellon as he raised the goblet in his hands to sip on some beautiful wine from Imladris.

"Yes, uncle"

"Does Zalar peek your interest" Thranduil looked at the ellon from Imladris as he sipped on the wine.

Elrohir saw where the conversation was going, his brother would not be able to win against their uncle. No one could win against the Elven King of Woodland Realm.

"Uncle, lady Zalar is she your ward?"

"Elrohir!" lord Elrond yelled as Legolas started to choke on the wine, trying to keep the wine from spilling out of his mouth.

"No, nephew she is not my ward." Thranduil smirked as he looked at Elladan.

**XXX**

Elvina was just waiting on it, to see the terror in her eyes, to see the worry and horror on Aaron's face, he would pay for what he had done.

Tossing her to the side like she was a mere peasant for that that….._bitch._

She was going to run her mad, there would be no place for her to hide.

No matter what the cost would be, Zalar, the king, the entire woodland realm would be pay for the heartache she suffered through for all these years.

"_I will always love you Elvina" Aaron whispered as he kissed her cheek gentle as they hid under one the great trees._

_She held onto his chest tighter as she leaned her head on his chest. "Tell me again"_

_Aaron smirked as he whispered the words once more as he pulled her form closer to him._

Elvina wiped a tear from her eyes as a scream filled the halls of the palace.

**XXX**

_Drip….Drip…._

Zalar felt something wet hitting her face, as she stirred from her sleep.

"Mhhmmm.." the ellth slowly leaned up on her elbows, she moved her hand slowly touching her cheek where she could feel something dry and cold against her skin.

Moving her fingers towards her line of vision.

_Red_, Zalar looked at a red substance, _is it wine?_

_Drip…_

Again something fell upon her cheek, as sickening stench filled her nose. She looked up from where the liquid and smell was coming from.

_Aghhhhhhhh_

**XXX**

**I know its short but I did not want you guys to keep waiting anymore.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter its going be getting a little dark.**

**Let me know if you guys want some more love scenes.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**!Warning! **

**This chapter is dark be warned!**

**XXX**

Chapter 12: Hurt

**XXX**

_Why?_

What had she done in this world to deserve all the pain she had been given by Vala. The elleth's violet eyes starred at the head of the creature that was placed above her bed.

_A Stag_

A creature that was beautiful and majestic now turned into a demon.

The stag's head was positioned above her bed dripping blood onto the satin sheets that she was covered with only a few moments ago.

Zalar stood in front of her bed as the guards were trying to get the beast's head down from above her bed.

"Zalar" the voice of her brother brought her back to this world.

Aaron had been holding her the moment he had heard her scream, but the way she stood still like she was statue in his arms worried him. The ellon thought she was a corpse in his strong embrace because her chest would not rise and fall to breathe the only signal showing him she was still in this world was the way her right hand shook violently against her leg.

"What happened!" the voice of the king boomed into the halls. "GET IT OUT IMMEDIATELY!"

As king's command had rushed the guards to hurry, trying as fast as they could to get the stag's head out of the queen's chambers.

Thranduil eyes landed on Zalar's form being closely held by her brother, he could feel this knot in the bottom of his stomach.

He walked closer to the sibling pair as he did so he could visible see the ellth shy away from him as she held tighter onto her brother's arm.

"You should stay in my chamber's tonight Zalar" Thranduil started to take the gold green robe off of his form to offer Zalar the robe to help her with the cold.

The young ellth avoided his eyes as she held onto Aaron more tightly, and once again the horrible build in his stomach grew as did the king's anger.

"I wish to stay with my brother, if I am allowed to your majesty."

Thranduil wanted to immediately deny her request but as he observed the blood on her clothes and face he had no other choice but to grant her request.

**XXX**

"Have you lost your mind!" Lord Claude yelled at the ellth who stood there in the kitchen corner with a blank stare.

"Lower your voice or we will be heard" Elvina demanded as she could hear some of the servants talking not too far from her position.

"Had I known what you wanted that _thing _for, I would have never agreed." The captain held onto his sword handle. He had been furious and full of guilt when he saw the stag's head being carried out of the Zalar's chambers.

"You should not complain now is the perfect time to console her" the captain raised a questioning eyebrow at Elvina as she continued on, "The king will be busy with the tournament and now the king needs to find the one responsible for the stag's head."

The captain could hear his name being called by one of the guards, the ellon narrowed his eyes at the lady and decided it was time to show his face in the crowd again.

"Do not do something so drastic _again." _

**XXX**

Elvina walked towards the bath as she poured some white rose petals into the bath and with it a crystal white powder.

"What are you pouring into the water lady Elvina?"

The brunette she-elf turned around to find the King's lover staring at her in a silver robe. She was getting lady Zalar ready for the day to sit beside the king during the tournament.

"Ohh… I asked some of the healers for a relaxation mixture for your bath my lady" Elvina spoke softly towards her lady.

Elvina could see that the ellth was skeptical after all she had just woken up from a horrible nightmare of a stag's head above her sleeping form.

She needed to choose her words wisely, Zalar was stupid but if she were to ask the healers about the powder mix it could lead to problems.

"Thank you, lady Elvina" Zalar gave the older elleth a smile and started to disrobe herself of the silver material covering her naked form.

**XXX**

Zalar watched as the two males had a sword dual one representing the Elven Kingdom and the other a guard from the Kingdom of Gondor.

The dual was an interesting one but for some reason she could not concentrate on the dual, her head was hurting her immensely. She felt dizzy shortly after taking the long bath that Elvina had prepared for her.

Maybe it was all of the stress from the previous night finally sinking in causing her distress.

Her limbs felt numb and tingly all at the same time, the ellth's violet eyes would not focus clearly instead she ended up saying four people on the battlefield instead of two.

Zalar felt like she was extremely drunk.

_I feel sick._

**XXX**

Elladan watched as lady Zalar sat beside his uncle once again as the tournament took place. The ribbon she had given him still wrapped around his wrist.

He had seen what had come out of her chamber's the night prior, the bright color she usually had on her face since he had arrived in Greenwood vanished and was replaced by a look of uninterest and boredom upon her beautiful face.

"Elladan" came his younger brother's voice as the ellon from Imladris had a sword in his hand as he was going to participate in the one on one sword dual competition.

"Are you ready?" the younger dark haired ellon simply nodded and grinned at his older brother.

"Your eyes seem to only stare in one direction brother" Elladan looked at his younger sibling.

"Yes, it seems to be so"

"She is quite fair, uncle has quite exquisite taste." The twins directed their gaze towards the topic of their conversation.

**XXX**

Thranduil watched as Zalar silently clapped her hands as one of the ellons from his realm won a fight against a man of Gondor.

Her stare had been blank all morning, she had not once made eye contact with him and yet when he had approached her this morning she was enveloped in her brother's arms.

_Thranduil watched from a corner as Zalar was enveloped in her brother's arms in the gardens. Her face buried within the blonde haired ellon's brown tunic. A hand on top of her dark hair and another wrapped around her waist._

"_I will protect you sister" the older ellon whispered as he laid a kiss upon her forehead, "Do not be afraid."_

_That awful feeling in the king's stomach returned and with it anger rose as he watched the sibling pair embracing each other._

_**Am I jealous of her own brother?**_

_Zalar lifted her head as she smiled at her brother, it was such a bright smile. She had never smiled at Thranduil that way. _

Her brother was currently with his captain trying to find the culprit behind the incident last night in the queen's chambers.

When he had left her to stay the night with her brother, Thranduil immediately regretted it. Why had she not gone into his arms for comfort did Zalar not believe he would protect her.

He had not slept knowing someone had threatened her someone had _threatened him_, the King of Greenwood, whoever it was he would make sure they would pay with their very lives.

"Lord Thranduil" Lord Elrond voice brought him back to the present

"Yes, lord Elrond"

The dark haired ellon eyes went past the king's form to the young ellth who had seemed like her very soul had been taken from her.

"She needs to rest, the lady looks unwell."

"I cannot leave during the tournament" Thranduil whispered back trying to make sure no one heard their conversation.

"Legolas is not participating in this event let him stand in your place."

Thranduil nodded and gave lord Elrond a nod of thanks as he looked at Zalar.

**XXX**

_The Elven King was pouring out wine into two goblets as he turned around to approach Zalar who had been sitting on the fur on the ground positioned right in front of the fire._

_Her green gown spread around her like she was sitting in a field of grass. Thranduil sat down on the floor as well as he gave her the goblet of wine._

"_Thank you your majesty" she whispered lightly as the dark skinned ellth took the goblet from the king._

_Thranduil disrobed himself of the thick grey robe as he slowly reached out to take hold of her hand._

"_You are cold" the silver haired ellon declared as he brought her fingers to his lips to lay a gentle kiss upon it._

_Zalar slightly pulled back her hand from the king's grasp with the movement Thranduil raised an eyebrow at her action and with it his anger rose._

"_Your majesty should be observing the tournament not drinking wine in his chambers with me."_

_Thranduil took a sip of wine knowing full well that what Zalar had just said is not what he wanted to hear even if it was completely true._

"_You looked unwell."_

"_I am fine, you are the king. You should not have to worry about me" Zalar's violet eyes concentrated on the goblet in her hands._

"_I should not or are you saying you do not want me to worry about you." Thranduil's eyes narrowed at her as he took a violent swing of wine into his lips._

_Thranduil tried greatly to conceal his anger knowing full well she was only acting out because of last night's incident._

"_His majesty is upset maybe it is best if I stay with my brother." _

"_NO!" the sound of wood screeching hit her ears as she watched the king hit the elk designed chair against the stone floor._

_This madness that had been growing inside of him the moment his eyes witness her in another ellons arms was the beginning of Thranduil's end._

"_You will run to him in your time of need, but you will not even let me console you" Thranduil grabbed her arm as he pulled her into a forced and hurtful kiss that the king immediately pushed his tongue into her cavern._

_Zalar tried pushing against the king's chest to distance herself from the ellon but his hold on her was to strong. _

_A loud yelp escaped the ellth's mouth as two finger's penetrated her folds roughly. Her grip tightened on the king's chest._

"_Your majesty…please" she whimpered as the king rammed another digit into her, she could feel the liquid dripping down between her thighs._

"_You are mine, no one will take you from me." Thranduil seethed as he untied his pants and pushed her against the floor, hiking her dress up._

"_Stop…plea…" Her breath was choked within her as the king pushed into her._

_**Why?**_

_Zalar shut her eyes tightly as she felt the king moving within her, somehow she became completely aware of every detail in the room._

_Why, had she not just confessed to her brother that the king never harmed her. She was defending him and here he was ripping her apart._

_As his pace fastened so much that she thought she would break her abruptly stopped when she could feel him releasing within her._

_Thranduil's silver hair towered over as he whispered the next words that terrified Zalar to her very core._

"_You shall only be separated from me through death." the king whispered in her ear as he licked the pointed tip._

_**It was him, all of this it was all the king's doing. Her parent's banishment and the….. the.. stag's head… as well it was all his doing.**_

_**All lies, he was just telling her lies.**_

_**I hate you Thranduil son of Oropher. **_

**XXX**

**I want to give a great thanks to Myra K Kuran and SparkelsJustReads, I had a hard time with this chapter but they really helped me out thank you so much**

**I know it's gotten a bit darker but it's really necessary that it does.**

**I promise it will get better.**

**Also there is a very large hint in this chapter for the future chapters. I hope you all noticed it **

**Please Review with your thoughts on this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**XXX**

**Chapter 13: Prisoner**

**XXX**

Thranduil watched as everyone was enjoying the nightly feast that brought the third day of tournaments to an end.

His eyes wandered to his son surrounded by his cousins and friends drinking wine and ale enjoying the nightly festivities.

The Elven King stood by a pillar as he watched the elves and mortal men enjoying the ladies company.

The music filled his ears as he took another drink from his goblet. He felt guilty, he had left Zalar by herself when he took her to his chambers to rest earlier in the day.

She had immediately fallen asleep in his bed, her brother was currently standing guard at his chambers doors to watch over Zalar's sleeping form.

The ellon became very protective of his sister since the incident, how could he blame him in all of these years he ruled in these halls never had something like this happened.

"Your majesty" the voice of his captain broke the king's train of thoughts.

"Yes, Captain" his eyes narrowed at the captain it had been his fault that the whole situation arose in the first place.

The captain was not keeping a watchful eye on the kingdom, he would need to replace him with someone better but who was the question.

"We have searched and questioned everyone my lord but we have not yet found the culprit behind the incident regarding Lady Zalar."

Thranduil's anger rose to a new level, how hard was it to find someone who had committed an act of treason within his walls.

The captain lowered his eyes when the King's glare bore him down, trying to make sure not be on the receiving end of the King's anger.

"We have come to conclusion that only one of the servants could have been behind the act, since one of the servant's hidden door was slightly left opened behind the culprit."

_A servant? One of his very own decided to go against him._

_Could it have been one of the councilors going against him threatening Zalar to leave his side._

The king's eyes moved towards the direction his son was in, currently dancing and smiling at Arwen.

"Leave" Thranduil's voice was nothing less than a command that if not followed immediately would mean death.

The captain bowed his head and left the king to his thoughts once more.

**XXX**

Zalar groaned as she filled her face with a soft pillow as she slowly rose up from her laying position using the back of her hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

The memories flowing into her mind, and yet she seemed confused was her dress not ripped from when the king defiled her earlier.

She looked at her dress perfectly covering her form the shoes still on her feet and no one in the king's chamber.

"Tss" an agonizing pain hit her head hard as she tried to get up from the bed.

What had happened, she could not remember her head was still hurting incredibly.

"Your awake" her eyes turned towards the person standing by the door holding a tray of water and other things she could not identify.

"Aaron" she muttered as her brother approached her laying the tray on top of the night stand.

"Are you still unwell?" the ellon asked as he laid a hand upon her cheek rubbing softly against the flesh.

"My head it hurts" Zalar whispered as she went in to take an embrace from her brother.

"You are stressed, you need to sleep some more" the male said as he slowly pushed his sister to sit upon the large bed that belonged to the king. He would never believe that he would see the inside of the king's chambers.

The noise of the doors opening made Zalar try to concentrate a bit more as the form of the king became clear to hear. She still could not see clearly.

"Your majesty" her brother bowed as he took three steps back from the king's bed as well as from her presence.

"She is awake, I see" Thranduil said in a monotone voice as he approached Zalar. She immediately became rigid as the memories flashed before her eyes as he forced himself upon her.

"Yes, however she says her head hurts." Aaron made sure to keep his eyes away from the king and his sister's form he had noticed that the king found everyone a threat towards his sister at the current situation she was in.

"Lord Claude said it was a servant that was the person behind the incident" the king slowly laid his eyes upon Zalar, the warm color that always filled her cheeks was gone she looked extremely pale.

"Yes, that is what we believe but with the tournament going on no one took great notice of any details since they were much more occupied with the day's events."

Thranduil noticed how Zalar's brother gave a much better explanation about the situation than his captain. He would have to find a good place for him in the royal guards and it would make Zalar happy as well it was a situation that fell in favor well.

"Very well then, you may leave us."

Thranduil waited until the ellon left his chambers before he took a seat beside Zalar on the bed placing a hand on her forehead. The elven king noticed how the ellth shivered from his touch.

"Your head pains you does it not"

She hesitated for moment before answering with a very low "Yes"

Thranduil could feel the anger and misery inside him rose as he failed to protect her better from such a traumatic incident. At least he could help her with the pain she was experiencing inside her head.

Zalar could hear the king starting to talk in elvish tongue as she felt the hand on top her head feeling warm air surrounding her form. The pain was becoming a bit less her vision was becoming more clearly as the king kept repeating the enchantment.

Elvish magic what a blessing, one she was also not blessed with.

As Thranduil removed his hand from her head he could see a bit of color restoring upon her face.

"Does it feel better?" she gave small nod as the king brought her form in a tight yet gentle embrace.

Thranduil ran his hand through her dark hair as her face buried between his shoulder and neckline.

"Forgive me, I could not spend the day with you" the king laid a gentle kiss upon her head as they sat on the edge of king's bed.

_What did he just say….what did Thranduil mean…_

The pain in her head began to increase as Zalar tried to think about what the king had just said to her.

**XXX**

**I know this chapter is kind of confusing if you have any questions about what is going please message me.**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**XXX**

**Chapter 14: Magic**

**XXX**

Aaron knew something was wrong with his sister as he watched her from the side lines sitting beside the king during the morning tournament events.

She seemed dazed her eyes glazed and unfocused, something was definitely wrong with Zalar. Had someone one bewitched her? Did the incident with stag's head affected her so much, no it could not be possible. Aaron had seen his sister control herself in much worse moments, especially when he had found out what she had been through as a child in the village she had lived in ruled by the race of men.

Aaron stood next to the wall as his eyes moved slightly to the young brunette elleth that was sitting a few steps behind his sister. Elvina….she had such a look on her face he knew too well…she did not want to be present nor did he believe the woman he once loved wanted to be his sister's maid.

_Why would she lower herself to such a position?_

But she did not have the physical strength to lift a stag's head above Zalar's bed, no it would at least take two fully grown ellons to do such a task.

His eyes drifted back to his sister when he saw the Elven King extend his hand towards her Zalar's form taking grasp of her hand. His eyes followed the king's movements as lord Thranduil took the ellth's hand towards his lips to lay a kiss upon it.

It took Aaron by surprise when he saw how gently the king looked upon his sister. The softness that the king was bestowing on his younger sister was not shown on his face, it was a slight glimmer in his eyes when he looked at Zalar that affirmed Aaron thoughts that the King of Woodland realm only harbors kind feelings towards his sister.

Aaron took a deep breath a smile crept upon his lips as he watched his sister and the king for one more moment then diverting his eyes to every servant and maid that would look suspicious.

**XXX**

Elvina watched as she stood in the back as Zalar took a bath in the natural spring. Zalar had been moved into the king's chambers night after the incident.

_I hope it will still work with so much water_

She had made sure to pour more of the powder in this bath since it was much larger and the water moved constantly. Elvina was started to grow impatient the king had become much kinder to Zalar since the incident. The king did not give her much chances to cause more damage on the _peredhil _since the guards and the king was always by her side.

The sound of water splashing brought the elleth out of her thoughts. The young maid walked towards Zalar with a thick duvet robe and a white towel.

As she helped the Zalar put on the robe, Elvina followed the younger elleth behind as she sat on one of the chairs positioning herself so that the maid could brush her hair.

Zalar closed her eyes as her maid ran the brush through her hair, she was being prepared for the evening meal and festivities.

She could hear the footsteps and talking past the king's door, the palace was filled with so many people.

"I was informed while preparing for your bath that you shall meet in the king's private garden before the festivities." Elvina spoke quietly as she made two small braid one each side of the ellth's head and then tying them together.

"Very well, thank you for informing me lady El…" Zalar held onto her head as she closed her eyes tightly shut trying to take control of the pain and her thoughts.

"Are you alright my lady?" Elvina asked with gentle and worried voice.

"Ah…yes I'm fine" Zalar muttered as she stood to be dressed, her vision was becoming blurry and the pain in her head increased.

As Elvina started to tie the back of the ellth's royal blue dress she could not help but smirk wickedly behind Zalar's form.

**XXX**

Zalar made her way towards the king's private garden, but when she reached Thranduil was nowhere to be found. She started making her way towards one of benches sitting on it as she held her head in her hand.

Zalar groaned out in pain as the pain in her head increased making her vision blurry.

"Look at what we have here!" male voice made her lift her eyes up to two males standing in front of her with a wine bottle in one of their hands.

Her body immediately became rigid and tense seeing that the two men in front of her where not elves but instead mortals.

She stood up and backed away from the two males, trying to create as much distance as she could.

_I have no weapons, and they are no guards close by._

"Come on now little elf, we are just as much fun as the king" One of the men grabbed onto her arm as the other one was starting to pull the front her dress.

"Release Me!" She screamed trying to command her arm to pull and push against the men hold on her but it would not move. Her body was starting to feel numb as one of the males positioned himself behind her and started to lift the back of her dress.

"Help Me!" she screamed loudly.

_Thranduil!_

**XXX**

Legolas was taking a stroll around the palace, the palace was so full of bodies that he just wanted a moment of peace and quiet.

"Help Me!"

His legs immediately ran to the direction towards the noise noticing that the voice screaming was coming from his father's private garden.

When he reached the garden he saw two men trying to rip the dress off of a female. The elven prince pulled two daggers out his boots throwing both in the directions of them.

The howling scream filled the air when one of the men clutched his leg that was pierced by a dagger while his partner was clutching onto his shoulder.

The ellth falling to the floor trying to keep her dress close to her form.

"You bastard!" the male yelled as he attempted to punch the elven prince.

Legolas punched the male in the face and then kneeing him in his stomach, while the other man pulled the dagger out his leg and ran towards him with it in his hand. Legolas grabbed onto the man arms positioning himself behind the male braking his arm in the process.

"Arghh!"

"Such behavior is not tolerated in the Elven Kingdom." Legolas said as he watched one of the men passed out on the ground while the other screamed in agony holding on to his arm.

The blonde haired ellon walked towards the female kneeling down towards her.

"Are you hurt?" he laid his hand gently on her shoulder when the woman looked at him,

"Lady Zalar?" The prince fell back when she pushed her form onto him holding onto his back tightly her head buried in his chest as he could feel the tears wetting his tunic from her tears.

"I called for you why did you take so long Thranduil!" the grip she had on him became tighter, "I was so scared."

_She believes I am father_

**~ X ~**

**I apologize I have never done a fighting scene before**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Zalar is going to be feisty**

**XXX**

**Chapter 15: Lie**

**XXX**

Elvina was walking down one of the isolated halls as she just escaped from the scene that was going in the king's private garden. She moved towards the kitchen where she knew not many people were currently in since they were all trying to attend the festivities, or were bringing food to the events for the night.

It had been about two hours now since she left the garden, she had ran when she saw the prince beating the living life out of the two men she had bewitched with some elvish magic to do as she commanded.

To use elvish magic for evil was a very hard punishment, no one ever spoke of it simply because elves were not evil creatures.

Elvina smirked to herself as she found something to busy herself with in the kitchen, she had already set everything up so that if she was asked where she was she would have a perfect excuse.

**XXX**

She had taken this too far, he would not forgive her. All the gods in the world would never forgive him if he stood by the side lines and said nothing.

If she was his enemy someone he deeply he hated maybe then, no even then he could not do something this horrid to any living creature.

_Elvina!_

The captain stood in front of the healer doors as lord Elrond tried to see if physical or mental harm was done to lady Zalar.

Her brother was standing a few steps from him while the king and the prince were at the end of the hall conversing.

He should have been there, he should have protected her. Lord Claude clenched his fist so tightly it became pure white.

He should inform the king of the person who was committing treason in his kingdom. He should just tell him.

_No…I cannot, Zalar will hate me_

If he lost her which he would, he would not be able to forgive himself.

**XXX**

Zalar sat on the cot bed the smell of herbs filled her nose as she looked at lord Elrond, the king was standing by the door with the prince beside him.

The room seemed empty only the three males and she were in the room.

"Where?" she asked looking at lord Elrond.

"We are in the healing halls, do you remember what happened?" the healer asked as he gave her some water to drink.

"I was told by …someone…I do not remember" the ellth said as she held onto her head.

"What were you told?" Thranduil asked coming closer to her form the ellth turned rigid fear grew in her form.

Lord Elrond immediately intervened, the ellth was mentally unstable having Thranduil yelling and demanding answers would not help.

Elrond glared at the King of the Woodland realm. Thranduil understood and backed away a bit returning to his previous position.

"Just tell us what you remember my dear"

Zalar's eyes concentrated on the glass in front of her everything was so blurry. Why could she not remember clearly?

"I was told to meet Thranduil in the garden before.." she flinched once more from the pain in her head.

_She calls father by his first name, _Legolas thought to himself as he looked between his father and the ellth. He must care for her deeply to have given her permission to openly say his name like that.

"Before …..the festivities perhaps?" lord slowly asked the ellth nodded slowly looking at the older man. "What happened after?"

"My head…it..started to hurt again so I sat down..." she looked at Thranduil with saddened eyes, "Thranduil he wasn't there so I waited…and then.."

"You do not have to say more child" Elrond placed his on the ellth's hand trying to affirm her that she was safe.

**XXX**

Thranduil, Legolas, and Elrond stood at the opposite end of the room as Zalar was sleeping on the bed.

"Did she had these pain in her head before?" Elrond asked looking at Thranduil

"No, only recently after the incident a few nights prior" Thranduil spoke with a serious tone as he looked at her sleeping form. He watched closely making sure that her chest rose and fell slowly and steadily.

"Something lingers on her someone has been putting a spell on her." Thranduil looked at his friend surprised.

"Black Magic" Thranduil commented as his eyes narrowed

"No, it is of elvish nature it just has been used for the purpose of evil" Elrond eyes lingered on the ellth someone was seriously trying to harm this girl, the magic was no light one. For her not to remember so much to be confused at such an extent took a large and constant amount of the spell.

He had looked into her mind he had seen what she had been through as child, the world was not kind to her in many ways.

And to think Thranduil is the only light she has well at least one light in her life.

When he had examined her physically he was sure that something else was there.

"It seems to be a constant dose, it is too strong in her feä."

"You could feel it? Her.." The Elven King demanded as he looked at the healer.

"Yes, it is there simply buried…or it could be" Elrond eyes looked at the young girl again.

**XXX**

"Forgive me Zalar, I should have protected you" Thranduil apologized as he held her in his arms tightly.

They were in the middle of halls, she could see the servants stopping and looking at the scene even the guards eyes were upon them.

She did not care anymore, she had trusted him, she had believed in him, and she had called upon him but he….Thranduil never came.

"The men that tried to harm you they are going to be executed." The king declared as his hold on her tighten but Zalar stood still in his arms.

He had let them harm her, Thranduil was beyond furious everyone every single person that was a part of this act he would be punish by death elven decent or not.

"I will protect you" Thranduil whispered in her ears.

_Protect me?_

Zalar pushed against the king's chest trying to push his form from her but instead she pushed her own form away from the king.

"Shut up!" Zalar screamed at the king, with the scream everything became dead silent around them.

"You will protect me? Is that some type of sick jest!" Zalar swung her arm slapping the king's arm fiercely when he tried to reach for her.

"YOU ARE THE KING! And yet you did nothing, your son saved me!" She screamed on the top her lungs as the tears started streaming down her.

Never had anyone spoken to him in such a manner, Thranduil stood still. She was frightened and angry, she was right he had done nothing.

"You are incapable of protecting me within your own walls. YOU ARE WEAK!" Her eyes narrowed the look of pure hatred was adorning her face.

**XXX**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Zalar is getting fed up as you can all tell.**

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just realized its been almost a year since I updated this story and I am so sorry about that.**

**Well enough of my nonsense please enjoy the long awaited update**

**XXX**

**Chapter 16: Hero**

**XXX**

The hood of her cloak hid her form from wondering eyes as the ellon's hand on her back escorted her through the more abended paths within the mortal city.

She could hear the voices and shouting as the humans battled against each other for food and water. This was one of the more secluded villages one filled with criminals and liars.

As the brunette ellon opened the door to the place they would be staying in for the night she had to cover her nose with her hand to keep the reeking stench to enter her nose making her feel more sick to her stomach then she was already feeling.

"We will stay here for two days and then your brother and I will switch and take you more north." Captain Claude whispered as he poured some water into a cup for her as she tried to slowly sit down.

The ellon rushed to her side as he helped her take a seat being fully aware of what a difficult time the ellth was having with all this traveling and always looking behind her shoulder for one the scouts of Mirkwood.

As he gave the cup of water to drink she smiled sadly at him muttering a low thank you for his kindness.

His eyes fell on her form hidden under the cloak but he could still see it clear as day the reason they were running for so long now. Three years, he had escaped with lady Zalar and her older brother exactly three years ago.

"You should rest while you can Zalar" she nodded slightly trying to get up towards the wooden bed.

"Aghh!" she held her stomach tightly as he held onto her shoulders.

Lord Claude tried to ease her pain not being able to fully comfort since this type of pain he could never compare it to any injury he had ever acquired in the battlefield.

"He's here" She looked at him frightened worry and sadness filling her violet eyes and yet he could still see it.

The want the woman he loved so dearly had to see _him _again to feel his presence. The captain would do anything in this world for her to forgot to make the nights where she cried out his name while she slept to go away…..and to change the fact that the woman in his arms was carrying the child of the Elvenking.

**XXX**

The hooves of the horses filled this ratcheted village as the sindarian prince holding back the reigns of his horse as he smiled slightly at his friend sitting very uncomfortably on a pony.

"I hate horses" Gimli muttered as he growled trying to get the pony to listen to his commands to halt his movements.

"You have gotten better over the years, my friend" Legolas smiled as he looked as the red headed dwarf being a friend in a long journey to find what his father so truly desired.

_Three years you have been gone, how much longer will you last lady Zalar._

As the majestic beast came through the small group of ten royal guard elves, their king riding the largest animal within the group the great elk. The elk that belonged King Thranduil, the ruler of the silvan elves.

"Go on foot search the city!" his command was harsh and unkind to his kin.

He could feel her, she was in this village he was sure of it.

"Father you should have left this to me" the young prince voice was stern and filled with concern the king had been feeling unwell as of recently but no ailment befall on him.

"Legolas and Gimli you are with me" the king left the elk with one the younger soldiers to stay with the animals as the searched the village.

_She is here I can feel it._

**XXX**

Zalar held tightly against the captain's hand as they tried to move slowly against the narrow dark paths of village trying to get to one the horses in the stables.

The dark haired elleth had to bite onto her lower lip as the pain increased, she could feel it something was going to happen tonight.

_Please let my child be safe…._

She held onto her stomach with her other hand as her feet moved to the back of the village finally being able to reach the stable.

The captain could hear the of elves travelling on foot in the city two were positioned exactly three houses down on top of the roofs making sure to cover higher ground.

His hands moved against it nuzzle, "We need your help, she needs your help" the male horse seemed hesitant at first but then calmed as he noticed the young woman holding onto her enlarged stomach.

Lord Claude helped Zalar onto one the darker colored horses trying to speak to the animal quietly.

He could hear the footsteps coming closer, "We need to hurry" the ellon lifted himself onto the horse making sure the elleth had a strong hold on him and horse ensuring her safety was priority.

Because if she was forced to return that wretched elleth would have her in arms reach once more.

_Elvina_

The doors of the stable were being opened as the ellon held onto the reigns tightly and immediately dashing out as the two elves saw them.

Zalar held onto her stomach tightly as the horse dashed out of the village making it into the wild lands outside of the village.

"Aghhh!"

"Hold on Zalar just a bit more" he wished it was the truth but he could already see him. The Elvenking sitting proudly on top of his elk with the elven sword out of its sheath the tip pointing downwards as the prince held arrow towards him and the dwarf his large axe.

He pulled the reigns back halting the horse they were surrounded. Zalar was clutching onto her stomach tightly.

This was bad the baby should not have been coming now.

"Return her to me!" Thranduil shouted as he looked at the younger ellon.

But before any other words could spoken between the males a loud screaming erupted from the girls lungs.

The captain immediately tried to get the elleth down of the horse laying her slowly onto the floor.

"You need to calm yourself concentrate your energy and focus onto the child." She held his hand tightly.

Thranduil was immediately by her side trying to see if any harm had been done upon her.

Her eyes watered, he knew the captain knew that she wanted to see him…to see the man she loved so deeply.

"We have to travel back to Mirkwood" Legolas said as he looked at the elleth in pain laying on the cold grass.

"No!" Thranduil shouted as the captain and prince were about to argue.

They had no choice this baby was ready to enter this world. He would have to tell them the truth for Zalar's safety.

"Her mother is in this village she will help us."

**XXX**

Thranduil watched as her mother told her what to do in the confines of the only inn in the village. Her older brother was also present as he assitated his mother on delivering the child safely.

The hold she had on his hand tightened as she did as her mother told her too and pushed with all the power she possessed.

The sound of the babies cry filled the small room filled with too many people.

Her mother gave the baby to her brother to clean. How long had it been since her heard the cry of a child filling his ears.

His heart filled as he could feel the baby reaching out with its feá searching for its mother. Thranduil immediately concentrated and reached out the child feeling his own feá inside of the child.

"You need to keep pushing Zalar, one more is on the way"

Legolas reentered the room after making sure everything was done correctly and feeling something connecting to his father's energy and soul.

When his blue eyes landed on his father he was holding a bundle of grey cloth in his arms as the elleth's mother was doing the same holding a bundle of grey in her arms.

Zalar reaching to touch the object inside of the gray blanket.

Thranduil eyes traveled to his son a smile evident on his face as he looked at him in the eyes and said, "Come meet your sisters Legolas."

**XXX**

**In next chapter I will tell you all how Zalar got away from Thranduil.**

**Please Review and let me know if you want this story to continue!**


End file.
